Dark Hunters in Hogwarts
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: Frank Longbottom and James Potter, despite what they wish come up with the idea to give up their children for adoption to protect them. 5 years later Harry and Neville are adopted by Archeron. Crossover with Dark Hunter... REVAMP!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry Potter or the Dark Hunter series...well actually I do, but not in the way I want. That would be illegal tee hee_

_**Dark Hunters**__... Men and women, whom in death feel a great sadness or rage that cries out for revenge. When the cry is loud enough, to reach the ears of the __**Goddess Artemis**__, in exchange for the ability to take revenge, she takes their soul and they become immortal until a true love passes her test to return it to them. In its place, she grants them powers of magic, over time, their bodies, and the elements themselves depending on what each one is capable of doing. _

_**Charonte Demons**__... If they respect you as a fighter and or as a friend long enough, they can bond with you and grant them not only their powers to use, but their immense strength and ability for combat. One of only two known bonds is that of __**Archeron**__ and __**Simi**_

_**Apollites/Daemons**__... Enemies of the Dark hunters, they are humanoid versions of dementors. But it is only if they choose to be, because of a curse ages ago placed upon them by the __**God Apollo**__, they remain mortal until their 27__th__ birthday. Until then they are known as __**Apollites**__. Once their 27__th__ occurs, they have only two choices. To kill and take a human soul to live longer and become __**Daemon**__. Or die a very quick and painful death of old age in less then one day... _

_**Archeron**__... The leader of the Dark-hunters since their creation, not much is known about him save this. He is the son of Apollymi, Atlantean Goddess of Chaos and Destruction. He is the final fate for the Gods as his half sister or the three fates of Grecian Lore. The only ones, whom he truly trusts besides those who work for him, is Simi...his Charonte demon friend that he dotes upon as a father would a child. And Tory his wife, who knows of his past as a human and does not care. _

_**Tory**... Human turned Goddess, thanks to Archeron's true mother Apollymi. She is a kind hearted woman and stubborn as hell when it comes to her husband whose past would rival a normal beings worst nightmare. She is the only one who other then Simi loves him regardless of what happened. _

_**Simi**__... A Charonte demon, considered to be a child amongst their kind, Simi and Archeron grew up together, even though she views him more as a father then a brother. Only 3,000 years old when they first met, she ages one year for every thousand in human years. By the time they meet Harry, she is 12,000 years old or 12 in human terms and Archeron is older then that._

_**Savitar... **__Next to nothing is known about him, save this. He is FAR older then Archeron or the Gods combined. To cross him, means you and everything around you ceases to exist, and the only one who truly knows who or what he is, is Apollymi._

_**Apollymi**... Archeron's mother and Goddess of pure Chaos. A good and at the same time malovelent woman she is a highly overprotective mother of those she considers family. When Archeron initially dies as a human, she was released from her prison that was forced upon her at his birth. She goes on a rampage and is believed to be responsible for the destruction of Atlantis and several lands in her desire for revenge of those who wronged him. Will do anything for him, Tori, or Archeron's daughter with Artemis, Katra and her soon to be child. _

_Well I hope that gives you guys some help and references to things. _

_**Prologue**_

_**Sometimes the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...or the one... Spock and Captain Kirk, Star Trek II the Wrath of Kahn...**_

_**Fate is set in stone I believe...it is simply how we get there is what counts...Alysia Storms **_

_Having heard of the prophecy from Dumbledore, concerning the fates of either one of their unborn children, James Potter and Frank Longbottom began to meet secretly with one another. _

_Their need to protect their wives and their children strong, it was agreed. Now matter how much it would hurt themselves, or their wives. That both children would be given up for adoption, and to be placed in an orphanage as siblings...no matter how much it hurt them as their fathers. _

_Born two months after these meetings started, both Lily and Alice gave birth in late July as it ended to two bouncing baby boys. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom came into this world, that late July night...and would disappear that same night as their mothers slept. _

_Their fathers heartbroken and crying with loss as to not want to give either boy up know it is for the best. They have a chance to grow up as long as they are away, from where Voldemort's actions could kill them. _

_Taking them deep into London, to an orphanage that is respected and treats their children with love. Both boys are left on their doorstep in bassinets, each with a note and a pendant around their necks. _

_Upon Harry that of a Phoenix...and Neville...a Lion._

_Placing soft kisses on their sons' foreheads, the two boys slumber happily unknowing of the pain; their dads are going through as they push the doorbell and then vanish away. _

_**Five years later...**_

"_Simi wants lots of shiny things! Akri! Fix Simi's cards please!" The black haired demon replied happily as she latched onto Archeron's arm, Tory on the other was just giggling at the happy demon's eyes as she wandered off to go look at a jewelry store. Both she and Archeron were smiling indulgently, as their daughter in a way, he silently reinforces the glamour upon her body, hiding her true demonic features. _

_Black hair, and dark skin, to others around them. Simi has purple skin and little horns coming out of hair. A pair of giant black wings erupting from her back, the Charonte demon was petite and small of body. Considering to her kind she is still only a child and not even a teenager, despite the thousands of years she and Archeron have spent together._

_To cover someone such as Simi, who was immensely powerful in glamour took someone of his own or equal power outright. _

_Smiling indulgently as he waved his hand over one of her many cards, that he keeps on hand for the impish demon, she squeals in happiness as she runs back to snatch it. Returning to the jewelry sore, Archeron calmly waits outside for her, with his arms wrapped around Tory._

_"She's happy." She smiled as she looked up at her husband. Indulgent laughter and amusement in his silver swirling eyes, they find themselves stunned __as two little boys approach them with curious expressions. Tory, not able to resist bending down to their gaze, Archeron looks around and notices the group of other children looking around a nearby toy story, with a couple of older adult women, he smiles indulgently at the two who have approached them. His arm raised as they capture the attention of an older panicked woman who nods her head in relief, when she sees the two in front of them._

_Before she gets to them, it is their question that surprises him as Simi rushes out with lots of bags. Her red eyes are widening with happiness at the children, look at her with amazement. _

"_WOW!" The one brown haired child shouts out, as his fingers fiddle with a lion around his neck. His dark eyes are expressive as he sees the Charonte demon; he looks to the black haired boy beside him, who carries the same expression, a phoenix resting around his. "Do you see what I see Harry?"_

"_She glows Neville! She glows like we do!"_

_Simi of course is delighted as the boys tell her she glows and starts chatting with the two boys whose eyes look her over with curiosity. Both boys appearing to be only 5-6 years old. They were chatting happily about kids stuff and comparing things with her over shiny and pretty items the little demon jusy brought. _

"WOW! _Simi glows? That is so neat. Simi is going to go shopping... Akri! Akra! Simi says they come with us!"_

_Smiling indulgently at the young demoness, by her people's standards, Archeron shakes his head, as Tory giggles. Never one to deny her, Simi and Tory both gang up on him. "Come on Ash...it wouldn't be any harm. Simi would have someone to talk to easier then us. She is a growing girl!"_

"What Akra said!" The Charonte replied with a pouting expression. "Simi wants them to come Akri! Simi wants them to come and I promise I won't eat them!"

_It was at this time that the older woman approaches them. Studying the stern and yet kind features in her eyes, both little boys look sheepish as she scolds them for wandering off. "They can't Simi; they have to go with the nice lady over there!"_

_Her eyes darkening to a blood red with anger, the demoness stomps her feet like a petulant child would. "No! I want them to come with us! They say Simi glows and they nice! Simi wants them to come with us!"_

_"Ash please...?" Tory teased softly. Her hands wandering to his back in a light carress. "Please...let them come. Simi needs friends other then Dark Hunters you know."_

_Both giving valid reasons one after another, in the end Archeron can not help but surrender much to the delight of his small family. It was at this time that t__he two boys pull on their caretaker's skirt with a curious and questioning gaze. "If the man over there says its okay, Miss Truesdale, can we go with them?" Harry replies hopefully. His green eyes shining brightly, her heart can't help but reach out to the small boy. _

_Twice he and his brother had been chosen for fostering, but both times were returned due to something or other. They were hoping to get someone else interested in fostering...perhaps adopting them..._

"_Harry, you know you can't make people care for you in one day." She said gently and with a smile. "It takes time..."_

_"I know...but.."_

"_It is all right they can come with us." Tory replied warmly as Simi and the two children yelp on pleasure. The three running off now, to go look at another store. Ash just shakes his head as Tory follows them. Her motherly nature peeking out as something about all three of them together allow her to be warm and content. Even now, they can year the young female talking about what she wants for lunch with both boys who grin and nods their head in agreement. _

"_Simi wants hamburgers for lunch! LOTS AND LOTS of hamburgers with barbecue sauce! Harry and Neville want same thing. We get Akri to buy us lots and lots right Akra!"_

_Confused by her statement, the woman looks at him questioningly, and is puzzled. Offering his hand he subtly erases her memory of that particular statement, and greets the woman with a gentle smile. "My name is Archeron, Archeron Parnthopeaus and I don't mind if they come with me, my wife, and Simi."_

"_Are you sure about this sir, I don't want them to be interfering in your day with you and your family."_

"_It's all right Miss..."_

"_Call me Anna..."_

"_All right then, Anna, it's not interfering. I travel a lot you could say. It is maybe best as my wife said that they do come with us. Simi does not have many friends her own age." (Or therabouts in human years he thought to himself. She is only 12 in human terms after all.)_

"_Then could you have them back to the Baker street orphanage by 9 pm then?"_

_Surprised, as the word orphanage was uttered, Archeron is looking at those two boys with something akin to pity and remembrance. One of a brother in all but spirit who has been lost... Wondering how his once closest friend was, he is thoughtful as he looks towards the two boys. _

_Anna catching this emotional gaze can't help but smile a little bit, as the quiet gentleness emerges through the strange eyes of the man in front of her. Her instincts normally would warn her if these people were not good. Not once did they fire as the man goes to join the boys and his family. His clear indulgence as he hands some kind of card to the girl, who immediately pulls Harry and Neville into the toy store with her._

_Maybe fate is finally going the way of the two young brothers..._

_**Six hours later...**_

_Approaching the Baker Street Orphanage, Simi, Tory, and Archeron look at one another thoughtfully. Tory holding Neville, and Archeron holding Harry in their arms, they were actually contemplating doing something. Because of certain events that had happened earlier that night, poor Harry bore a lighting shaped scar on his forehead..._

_Both boys were under a sleep enchantment, enforced upon them by Archeron and Tory both as he removed their memories of that night. They were stunned at how much the two five year olds had fought back to not be placed under it, or to let go of that memory._

_It had required the couple for the first time since Tory's conversion to goddess to actually __**use**__ their power... _

"_Simi is worried for Harry and Neville, Akri, Akra!" The Charonte demon cried out quietly. Her red eyes misting in pain as she looks around to see appearing figures in the darkness. "Simi feels many present, she don't like. Can she eat them?" The glamour broken, as she flexed her power, her true form stopped many of those black cloaked figures from attacking them. _

_"Simi don't like shiny lights! Akri! Please let me eat them!" The demoness asked loudly and clearly in irritation._

_Archeron of course had told her no, mentioning the fact that she might get a bellyache. The demoness thought it over and understood, because the last time she had one, she couldn't eat for a week. It made her so upset, for that was little Melissa's birthday week and she didn't get to share the cake with her favorite girl child when they were visiting Kyrian and not the Bitch Goddess many years ago before her newfound Akra emerged in her life._

_Still, when they had approached the orphanage, the two did not like the silence..._

"_Simi don't like this...Simi don't want to take Harry and Neville in there..."_

"_Agreed, Simi guard them and Tory, I'm going side."_

"Okay Akri!"

_Nodding her head, the demon flexes her powers and a barrier shield surrounds them as Archeron hands Harry to her. The demon shuffling the boy a bit, till she gets comfortable, she watches in silence as one she has known all her life approaches the silent building. _

_Watching as he disappears, it does not take long for him to come out. His own eyes filled with sadness and anger. Archeron moves his hands and casts a spell, which sets the entire place a blaze..._

"_Ash..." Tory said quietly, as her eyes watch the fire. "All of them...?"_

_Making a familiar motion with his head, Simi does her best to hold on to Harry as if trying to give him comfort. "Simi, wants to know what we do now?"_

"_We keep the boys with us Simi...we keep them till we know what is going on..." Tory replied. That stubborn look in her eyes as Ash was going to protest for a moment. The man nods his head and with t__hat said, Simi hands Harry to Archeron once more, before disappearing and moving onto his skin as a dragon tattoo. With a wave of his hand. _

_Shortly there after, the two adults and two children vanish without a trace..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Following morning...**_

_Two men collapse as an article in the paper makes them shout no, in pain and agony. Having confessed to their wives what they had done recently, there were plans to go and get their sons back within the next month. _

_To not go and get them any sooner, would have been suicide..._

_Voldemort had not shown his face at all, since their birth and it was believed that he was either dead or no longer interested in tracking the two supposed children either one of them of who could fulfill this prophecy. _

_But now...with this..._

"_God James...what are we going to tell Lily and Alice?" Frank cried out as he looked at the paper in agony. His hand is twiddling with the lion pendant around his neck..._

_James doing the same, the dark haired man with glasses, just stares blankly as his fingers twiddle with the phoenix around his neck. _

_Harry was gone..._

_As two men grieve, for what they believe they have lost, two boys were awakening on an Island paradise, with Archeron, Tori, and Simi looking up at them..._

"_Simi, wants to know if Harry and Neville wants to stay with Akri, akra, and Simi forever!"_

_Looking at one another, the two young boys leap into their arms, with happiness. Their answer...__**yes**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Harry Potter or the Dark Hunter series...well at least not in the way I want to..._

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Nine Years later, Savitar's island**_

_Neville and Harry looked at one another with huge grins on their faces. Over the last nine years, the two boys had been adopted not just by Archeron and Tory. But by Simi, who was their sister to them despite her considerable older years and childlike nature. _

_When they had started releasing accidental bursts of magic when they were 8-9 years old, both found themselves being taught in the Dark Hunter ways by Savitar. Whom Tory had somehow drafted against his will into helping the children control their gifts. It seems that according to Archeron's stories, Savitar was one of the ones who had taught him what he knows..._

_Savitar was also one of the few people who truly knew about Archeron's past. A past, that till this day still haunts the Atlantean, but is slowly healed by his Dark Hunters whom have become friends. And also by those whom he considers family, __Simi, Tory...and now Harry and Neville_

_Right now though, while Archeron and Tory both were dealing with an errant Daemon problem outside of Seattle. The two boys were in a pseudo lesson from a blonde man wearing a wetsuit. Both wearing ones similar, they were set out on what Savitar called an exercise lesson. But what Harry and Neville really knew meant... __**I don't feel like teaching anything today, I'm surfing you two are coming.**_

_So here both were, grinning at one another alongside Savitar, as they paddled out into the ocean. Their wetsuits gleaming against their slim muscular bodies, both teenagers, gave a whoop of excitement as a wave starts coming..._

"_I got this one!" Neville shouts out as he turns and prepares to take it. Savitar grinning a little bit as Harry watches in amusement, the brown haired youth, paddles to catch the wave and then as he hits where he wants to. The youth starts to stand and ride it with practiced ease..._

_Savitar smiling indulgently all the while whirls as he turns to Harry. His senses tingling as something dark that has been prodding for years seems to be breaking through._

I halfway expected him to find Harry sooner... _The man replied with a knowing and yet reluctant gaze about his features. For it is as he is about to shout encouragement at his brother, Harry winces in pain as agony shoots through his skull. Savitar catching this, as it is influx of dark power, paddles over to him as quickly as possible. Studying the black haired youth, with an intensity he does not often use, Savitar sighs..._

"_So I guess it is time then..." The blonde mused quietly. Very rarely is he known to be serious about anything other then his passion at the moment. Watching as the youth struggles, fighting what he is seeing in his head, the blonde waves his hand and both find themselves on the shore line. Even though he could banish the pain and the one doing this to the boy with ease. Even he can not interfere in what is determined. _

_His people have their set rules to..._

_Neville realizing something is wrong paddles forward and is shortly beside them. His brown eyes reflecting his fear, grasps his brother's hand within his own. Savitar watching this nods his head in approval as Neville begins to chant a familiar spell. Creating a small time barrier shield around the young black haired man lying down in the sand, the youth was buying time for his brother to gather his strength and fight back whatever is attacking him. _

_After about twenty minutes, Harry nods his head to both Savitar and Neville, and as the shield comes down..._

_Harry lashes out strong and hard..._

_**England...at the same time...**_

_Voldemort screams in agony as an intense pain hits him hard and fast. Thus allowing his enemy, to scramble and get away as he had been losing in this fight... Still despite having to wait as the ritual completed itself... He had fun torturing Potter with information..._

_He took pleasure in telling him that he had found his son that day nine years ago along with the Longbottom boy. Out of spite as the man protested, he had taken zealous pride in hunting through many orphanages to find, the only two boys who may or may not have the ability to stop him._

_It had taken him five years, but when Lucius Malfoy had spotted a five year old child, who looked near identical to James except for a pair of vibrant green eyes. He knew he found one of the children. And if he knew Potter sr., then that meant somewhere in that orphanage the Longbottom boy was there as well. _

_Because thanks to their wives, the two had become best friends..._

_He had taken delight in telling James Potter, that he had indeed attacked the orphanage and everyone in it. All the children and the adults looking after them were dead and by his hand..._

_This had caused Potter to scream in a sad rage..._

_The duel had gotten interesting after that, because he further told him, how two specific boys were not even there._

_It seems Potter didn't know that..._

_To further twist it into the elder Potter's skull, he had delightfully told him the reason for the ritual that his so called friend Peter betrayed him for. The woman in charge of the orphanage, before she was killed, had told Voldemort that the boys had taken an interest in a couple. _

_The man and young woman had agreed to take the two boys with them... when they went about town..._

_And Voldemort had found them..._

_He let Potter know, that is was his son and not the Longbottom boy that he had marked. It was his son, who put him out of commission these last nine years! That it was his son, who by disappearing had forced him to come after him. __Despite having escaped his grasp, he was still pleased. He made Potter realize that his son was still alive. Making the man feel guilty for abandoning his search for the boy was fun, especially considering the Longbottoms never did..._

_Still though that pain which had come from out of nowhere puzzled him..._

_Where did it come from?_

_For in fighting it off, and forcing him to use his Occulmency shields, to their fullest potential, had almost drained him of his newly awakened powers once more. _

_**Three days later, Savitar's island...**_

_Getting fussed over by a teenage version of a Charonte demon as well as a handmaiden to Artemis, plus his adopted parents was definitely not Harry's idea of a good time. Both Simi and Katra had a tendency to over react when either he or Neville was hurt. And his mother? _

_She tended to go on a destruction trip... And Tory right now was not a happy camper._

"_Simi says we find whoever did this to Harry, and Akri lets Simi eat him!" The petite Charonte demon demanded as her red eyes flashed in anger. Neville sparing a look of pity upon Harry, despite his amusement as they knew their adoptive father was going to have a fit calming their demon sister down. Their mother ranting similiar issues. The man whom both adored looked pleadingly to Savitar for aide. _

_The blonde just shook his head finding everything all to amusing._

_Having recently returned from visiting Artemis whom he had a working relationship with now more then anything. As Tory was still extremely angry at the Grecian goddess over her treatment of himself. Which he admiteddly founds endearing, Archeron and Simi were still not pleased at the events that had happened a few days before. _

_Each one of the trio did not like Artemis, whom was called the Bitch Goddess, for what she was doing to Archeron. Because of his bond with her, Simi was often stuck going as well. But thanks to the presence fo Tory who would not let Archeron out of her sight when it came to dealing with Artemis, things had been gettng better for the child demon. Still as they discussed what to do, they did not see the fuming anger of said demoness, qw__ich made Simi mad..._

"_Simi wants to eat whoever hurt Harry!" The Charonte girl repeated again but more firmly and with anger and loudly. _

"_Now, Simi darling, that wouldn't be right. It is Harry's fate now to take on whoever did this."_

_Startled as Savitar walks into the room, the demoness growls in irritation... "Simi says Harry no need to. Simi wants to protect Harry and Neville!"_

"_Unfortunately, Simi you can't. This was not meant for you or Archeron or even Tory to face. You were simply meant to protect and help them grow as well as bring them to me to teach." Savitar said calmly. His words being heard, Tory looks at the blonde and then her husband quizzically. About to say something, she refrains from it as even he seems almost clueless._

_Archeron lwho had been istening to Savitar speak, frowns greatly at this. Over these last nine years, he has admittedly grown attached to these two young teenagers and looked upon them as his sons. And not only that, they helped him manage some of the Dark Hunter emergencies, as they grew with the power that Savitar was teaching them. Just recently they helped Val and Tabitha drive off a vengeful Stryker looking for Nic._

_That was something else that he had upon his plate, for if not for Tabitha he might have lost not only his boys but three others as well. The woman whom despite owning a sex store was a godsend if one could pardon the puns._

_For all intents and purposes, both Harry and Neville were Dark Hunters. But unlike the men and women in his service, they were not drained if they got to close to one another...and they had souls. __Souls made all the difference, for because of that. Both Harry and Neville, much to his delight had the ability to annoy Artemis beyond belief and while they were doing so, it often kept Simi and his wife happily entertained as well as keeping the woman from constantly seducing him as she has been the last thousands years or so. _

_Which made Tory infinitely pleased as she swears constantly if it wasn't for the fact Artemis was literally the soul reason the moon shined. She would personally take a dagger to that woman's heart. __Because if it wasn't for her little games, some of his people who were dead, could have been saved if she had allowed him to go in the past._

"_You know who they really are don't you, Savitar?" Tory said softly._

_Both boys listening now intently, Savitar smiles gently. Waving his hand, both instantly fell asleep... "Yes, I have always known. I would not have taught them or let you bring them here if I did not. Both these boys' fathers had in desperation gave their boys up, in hope that they would avoid the fate assigned to one of them."_

"_Both? They are not brothers?" Katra replied with a questioning look. The woman walking in, she gave a hug to her father and stepmother, whom she had come to adore. Being Artemis's daughter was something she was not proud to claim as for a long time it had not enabled her to find herself. She did eventually though and found someone who loved her, ironically one of her father's hunters. Now pregnant, she was radiant with happiness. _

"_Simi knew that they weren't. But Simi don't care. Harry and Neville are Simi's siblings!" The demoness said loudly. "Right Akri! They be Simi's brothers!"_

_The adults smiling at her demanding need to know, even Katra hides a soft giggle, as she sits down._

"_Right," Proud of his little girl's exclamation, Archeron wraps his arm around the demoness's body in delight as he empathizes with her sentiments. "Still,one can't escape the fate my sisters set for them..." Archeron replies sadly as Simi sniffs in sadness. A scowl crossing her features, as his sisters the Three fates were interfering once agin. "Akri...can Simi eat them?"_

_Laughing now, Simi squeals in joy as her Akri and Akra bust out laughing. The giggles going on for a few moments it eventually disappears as Tory speaks again. "Which one of my boys is it?"_

"_Harry..." Savitar said quietly, bending down to the boy in the bed, he moves aside a long locke of black messy hair to reveal the lighting shaped scar on his head. "The one who attacked you and Simi that day was the one who did this to him. Everything the other does, Harry will feel..."_

"_The pain you told me about..." Archeron replied as Simi ran towards the teenagers and lay down beside them along with Tory. Their need, to protect both boys is evident on their features. The wings flapping quietly to brush cool air over their features..._

"_It was Harry's enemy returning to power. The bond between them was reasserting itself..." Savitar replied quietly. "Harry and Neville's time here is done Archeron. The two of them no matter how much we have grown attached to them, must go back to deal with that which your sisters have cursed them with."_

_Simi hearing this protests soundly, but Savitar looks to Archeron, who reluctantly commands the Charonte demon to return to another form. That of a tattoo upon his skin, and already in the back of his mind, he can hear Simi throwing a tantrum about it. Tory crooning a soft little song close to his ears, the charonte girl eventually settled down. A scowl in the back of his mind was clear and defined. _

_"Simi says Akri and Akra promised that Harry and Neville could stay with them forever! Simi doesn't want to go back on that promise!"_

"_Simi would you deny them a chance to meet their fathers?" Archeron asked silently in his head. Tory hearing his silent thoughts reluctantly agrees with his sentiments as she in a position such as that would wish to know as well._

"_But you're they're father like you are mine Archeron!" Simi stated purposefully earning a small smile from the godlike leader and his wife who could not help but look at her husband who had a small tear of joy. To be loved like he is unconditionally by herself and Simi had been helping him to grow strong and become the man and not the past ever again. _

"_I am, but Simi there were those times when they were little remember? When they asked about whom they were and why they could do those things...would you deny them the chance to find out?" _

"_No..." The Charonte demon replies petulantly as she pouts in the back of his head. Simi remembers all those times, where her Harry and Neville, would ask her about their family and where they come from._

_Archeron, hearing this watches as Simi goes silent to do a mixture of sulking and thinking in her own way. In the meantime, he sighs somewhat as Katra offers him a hug, to reassure him as Archeron looks at Savitar. "Where would they be going?"_

"_Hogwarts...a place called Hogwarts...an old friend there is the Headmaster. I plan on going to see him. Would you and the Mrs. like to come?"_

_Grinning, as Simi chattered excitedly, for no one was going to take her little brothers away without her and her Akri/Akra checking them out. The two link arms and then vanish without a trace._

_Leaving Katra as guard and watch maiden over the two boys who slept... Her two baby brothers in her heart._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Harry Potter or Dark Hunter series_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Trying to relax, in his chair, after three hours of arguing with Fudge over what had happened to James Potter. Albus Dumbledore was at a loss. According to what his former student had stated plainly, Voldemort was back... __They had heard and felt of the events almost 10 years ago, where death eaters went on a rampage trying to get revenge for his demise. The wizarding world was so happy then, and Albus had begun to believe that maybe fate was possible to avoid. _

_But as his mind drifted off to the memory of the graying dark haired man, who began to sob...he was startled as the only person who could break through any ward or barrier comes through with others. His eyebrow rising at the sight of the dark man in black who radiating something incredible. He could only smile at the tender and protective way he held the brpwn haired woman close to him. _

"_Albus, old buddy, old pal!" A blond haired man, stated with a grin beside a black haired one. Wearing a loud and exuberant Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts, the old wizard can't help but smile a little bit in amusement. _

"_It is good to see you again Savitar..." The old wizard replied. "Still haven't changed one bit in fifty years...what are you into this time?"_

"_SURFING!"_

_Giving a little shake of amusement, Albus catches the darkened gaze of the man in black beside him. Dangerous and radiating almost as much power as the blonde beside him, he was a force to be reckoned with. Wearing a sleeveless black shirt and jeans with metal bracelets on his wrists and around his upper arms...he radiated warning signs..._

"_Don't mind him, Albus, he's always gloomy." Savitar chirped as he grabbed a handful of lemon drops. The dark haired man, giving him a dark look, waves his hand at something, and Albus can't help but feel something strange within the magic of Hogwarts. The woman smacking his old friend on the arm lightly as Savitar chuckles._

_"Be nice...Ash is getting better."_

Savitar choosing to act childish at the momet, he and the others are distracted as thier quiet companion speaks up. "_I have to let her out, Savitar. Simi wants to meet him." _

_Confused as to who this man could be refering to he looks to Savitar questiongly. The blonde simply avoiding the answer as he was known to do so till it suit him. He turns to respond to his companion. _"_All right then..." The blonde replied as he sat in a chair, to prop his feet upon Albus's desk. Taking a look at the old wizard, the blonde looks at him and says one word. "Charonte..."_

His eyes widening at the offered explanation. "So this is who you were telling me about old friend." Dumbledore choosing to turn to the dark man beside the woman who shines with love for the man beside her. "T_his must mean you are Archeron. The Dark Hunter leader...there has been many a time where I wished to offer you a job teaching my students here, after what Savitar has told me." Turning to the woman, he offers a simple look of curiosity from his twinkling eyes. Tory who can't help but fall under the spell, smiles as she offers an answer to his silent question. "Tory... I am his wife."_

_Startled by Dumbledore's comment, Archeron is looking at Savitar with a gaze demanding an explanation. The blonde looking at him lazily, he shrugs at him in return. "I said I would let you know, when you got through dealing with Artemis...well now you know you have a chance at a job." _

_Tory lighting up as she and Ash along with the boys had simply being staying in the other realms. The woman had been missing her friends and just the feeling of people around them other, then those whom had come to be company. Ash looking thoughtful, nods his head to Dumbledore. "Perhaps we may discuss this later?"_

_"I look forward to it, Mr. Parnthopeaus"_

"_Archeron...SIMI WANTS OUT NOW!" The Charonte demon screamed in the back of his mind making him wince, letting herself be known loud and clear in her need to be included. The tattoo moving to his arm at his subtle order, Albus watches as it flies off his skin as it grows larger and becomes a petite black haired and purple skinned girl with wings. Her red eyes opening, she looks at the headmaster with a curious expression and then grins. _

"_Simi won't eat you, you look like good guy!"_

_Giving a little bit of a smile at the childlike demon, Albus picked up his never ending bowl of candy and offered it to the young demoness. _

"_Lemon Drop?"_

_Taking a handful, Simi plops them into her mouth and happily crunches them, but is soon in awe and studying the dish as it fills up with even more. "OOoohhh neat! Akri, Simi wants one of these things! Then Simi never runs out of yummy food!"_

_Looking at the demoness, Albus can't help but feel what he does for most of his students, that of a grandfatherly nature. "You can have it..."_

_Crooning with delight, Simi hugs the old wizard, before running off to go show Tory, who dotes upon her as much as Archeron does. The demoness needing the motherly influence she could provide some of Simi's more outrageous tendecies in the past ahd been curbed thanks to her influence as well as Katra these last few years. _

"_So what brings you to Hogwarts old friend?" Albus asked as he looked towards the blonde, his gaze leaving that of the others in the room as they chat with a warm familial bonds._

_Before the blonde could say anything, Simi answers for him. Her mouth happily munching on the lemon candy, she chirps in the answer._

"_Because Savitar says Simi's brother Harry and Neville have to come back and face their destiny!" Albus hearing the chipper words, hopes beyond hope that the two they refer two are two who could possibly bring light back to a despairing group of people. _

"_Simi, I was kind of hoping to explain to him a few things first with Archeron's help." Savitar states with an exasperated look on his features. His eyes on his old friend, he could see the twinkle from his youth growing in full force. It never having had left from long ago it had shrunk with pain over a war that he was so valiantly trying to keep from spreading across the others on this planet. _

"_Simi don't care. Simi wants to go back and play with Harry and Neville on the island!" The Charonte girl replied as she blew him a raspberry. Archeron shakes his head, in a why me kind of tone, before he steps forward. Tory giving a light scolding to the Charonte demon who pouted as she found herself being denied the dish for the rest of the day. Her misbehavior not tolerated by her akra. The young child demon was shamefaced at the disappointed look. Remaining quiet for now and listening as once again Savitar and her Akri talk with the old man. _

"_Dumbledore, Nine years ago, when I was in London checking in on one of my Dark Hunter's, my wife, Simi, and I, ran into two five year old boys. Both of which commented on her glowing..."_

"_Her magic aura..." Albus replied with understanding. "It is indeed quite strong..." _

_Grinning a little bit, Archeron can't help but smile at the old wizard. "That's just the shield I have repressing it Dumbledore. If I was to truly remove the shield around her..."_

"_The castle would go KABOOM!" The demoness replied petulantly but with a smile. Ward thingy keep castle from thinking I bad girl. I good girl. Right Akri, Akra?"_

_"When you want to be Simi?" Tory chuckled as she lightly teased the Charonte demon, who protested. Distracted once again Albus shakes his head at the little demoness's exhuberance. "__I thank you for our consideration. Tell me...are Harry and Neville..."_

"_According to Savitar they are the ones whom you seek." Archeron replied reluctantly. "Tory and I raised them with Savitar as their teacher and in the same way as I had done Simi. To us they are our sons..."_

"_I see..." Dumbledore stated quietly, the pity he feels for the children's biological families now growing. He wonders, especially James at how they would react to someone else being called...Dad. "And you plan to bring them back..."_

"_Yes, it seems your enemy has found a way to come back from the dead recently has he not Albus?" Savitar replied with a serious question. _

"_Simi wants to EAT HIM! But Archeron and Savitar say Simi will get a bellyache if she does. So Simi has to let Harry and Neville fight him and Simi don't like that." She stated as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I eat all bad people who try to hurt my family, or at least all that Akri and Akra let me."_

_Startled by the statements made by his guests, Albus reflects on what James had told him of his duel and the events just a few nights ago. Of Voldemort's return..._

"_He found the boys didn't he...five years ago. He found them."_

"_Yes" Savitar replied, as Archeron nodded his head. _

"_They had approached myself, Ash and Simi, five years ago, and were curious about why we glowed. Simi had taken a fascination to both of them and decided that day they were going to come with us and proceeded to persuade my husband." Tory spoke quietly as she giggles. "That is a feat all in itself for to convince Ash it is pretty hard. But it was a good thing she did...when we got back to the Orphanage later that night...Ash went in and he..."_

_Holding up his hand, Albus shook his head. "No more needs to be said..." He replied sadly as he remembered the news about the orphanages being attacked by Death Eaters. "May I ask which one is marked...?" _

_Dumbledore asked as he had hopes that neither boy was, despite what James had told him. For the fact that if what James said was true, it would break Lily's heart as well as that of the others. They were already feeling betrayal over the incident with Peter Pettigrew. He hopes to be able to tell James that it was not his son that was marked as Voldemort implied..._

"_Harry..." Archeron replied, causing the old headmaster to sag against his desk in sadness. "He has a lighting bolt scar above his left eye."_

"_I had hoped that was not the case..." Albus stated quietly as he aged almost 10 years in these last five minutes. He begins to speak of what had happened recently, and the events that had transpired. His guests listening, it is Simi, who starts to sniff loudly in emotional distress._

"_Akri, Simi doesn't like this Voldemort. He was mean to Harry's other Akri...are you sure Simi can't eat him?"_

_Chuckling a little bit in amusement, Albus can't help but be thankful to the Charonte demon's innocence. The others catching his small laugh is happy that Simi had done what she does best without realizing it. Make someone smile..._

"_Simi if I am allowed to call you that?" Albus asked inquisitively. The demoness looking up at him smiles and chirps her response._

"_Only if I can call you Grandpa!" A thoughtful gaze crossing her features as she looks to Tory curiously. "He could be my Grandpa right?"_

_"If you want him to be." Tory smiled as Albus replied._

"_I would be honored if you did...Simi." _

_The demoness squealing in happiness, she hugs him before she goes back to munching on the candy. "As much as I am sure Harry and Neville's families would like it if you did eat Voldemort, I am sure Archeron and Savitar are right. Harry has to do this himself..."_

"_Simi knows that...Simi just doesn't like it."_

_Laughter filling the room, Albus can't help but wonder about the Potters. The news that it was indeed their son, whom Voldemort marked, will surely devastate them. "Ash may we talk about the job perhaps? I believe the ministry will try to foister someone highly unqualified if I do not find someone better. _

_"Tell me what it would entail." He replies. "And do keep in mind there will be times I will have to go and check on those under me. I may even have some of them take my place shoudl they emergency become big enough." _

_Accepting his conditions, they get down to business as Albus takes but a moment to teach Simi a game for which the demoness takes to enthusiatically. Tory playing with her as her own curiosity grows as this was yet another world hidden from the main part of society. After a while though an agreement was met. _

_"Thank you, this will help considerably. The __term starts in a month or so. I would ask...for the sake of their families. Could you and Simi bring the boys in two weeks instead of in a month? You see...Harry's father..." _

_Nodding his head, Archeron understands the reasoning behind Albus's request. It would give him time to break it to the boys loved ones, that both were indeed alive...and coming back... Even now as they vanished after parting he holds something that certain people would love to see. An image of two very much alive 14 year old boys..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Four days later...Hogwarts**_

_Albus was in his office, and waited patiently for four certain individuals to arrive. Having contacted them, he had to wait for a time, where all involved were free and could meet together at once. Now as the fireplace reacted, one by one, a person would come out._

_First was a woman with brilliant red hair and green eyes with the beginnings of a silver streak at her temple. Her sadness and worry evident by the dark rings under her eyes, he hopes that after what he tells them, that they will disappear with hope and excitement. _

_Next was a smaller brown haired woman with dark eyes. Although tired, she was a strong determined woman, who for many years alongside her husband looked for her missing son. Wanting him back and in her arms..._

_They were short followed by a dark haired man, who was all to familiar, much to Albus's amusement as shortly after that a light brown haired man went through as well. Both men although related to neither youth, was a godfather to each one... by all accounts even though he did not ask for them to come...by rights they deserved to know as well. _

_Next came another dark haired man, who had a pained and yet hopeful expression on his face. _

_Albus couldn't wait to tell him, Frank Longbottom, that Neville was coming to Hogwarts. But it was the next man who comes through that concerns him the most as the red headed woman rushes to him. James only looked worse... After what his normally laughing former student had told him. Well it felt to James that he had betrayed his only child. To give up on the one thing that had brightened his existence so long ago before the prophecy happened..._

_A small sigh crossing his lips, he somehow regrets meeting Sybil that fateful day. If she had not made it, there might have been a different man standing in front of him. One who would have been much happier._

_Maybe it was best that the others were here to support him...once he learned._

"_Albus why are we here?" Asked a dark haired man with long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. Sirius Black prankster and joker extraordinaire, was one of the leading aurors in search for their once fellow marauder Pettigrew who had betrayed them to Voldemort. Allowing James to nearly get killed in a duel with the dark lord... This had given the once bright and happy go lucky man a bitterness to his eyes. _

"_All of you might wish to sit down, before I tell you." Albus twinkled with a gentle and warm smile, that becomes one of pure seriousness. "And I do not wish to ask for Madame Pomfrey to come and have to heal a fainting spell or any cuts and bruises you may receive once I tell you..."_

_Confusion now radiating from all of them, the two women proceeds to sit together upon a couch, Frank beside his wife Alice, sits upon the arm, as James sits in front of his wife Lily upon the floor. Both Sirius and the other man, who is known to everyone as Remus Lupin transfigure a couple of books that were replaceable into chairs for them to sit upon. _

_Once they were all situated, Albus smiled warmly at his guests... His eyes still full of joy as he looks at those whom had not known much over the years._

"_Harry and Neville are alive..."_

_James, looking up at the moment, glares at the older man. Frank and Alice are grasping each other's hand as she leans into him for hopeful support. After so long they had been discussing doing what the Potters had done and give up their search for their missing son._

"_Albus that's not funny..." Frank said slowly. "Don't get our hopes now after all these years."_

_Giving the hint of a smile, Albus reaches into a drawer and pulls out the picture, Savitar had given him. Handing it to Remus first, who is the closest to him at the moment, alongside Sirius. Both men let out sounds, at the images upon it. _

_Two boys, both of which who are obviously teenagers, wearing wetsuits. A surfboard beside them as they make goofy grins at the camera...it was hard not to recognize both boys. Especially a certain one that resembles the man sitting n the floor... _

_One's hair is the same color as James, but longer and pulled back into a ponytail, with a few wet strands escaping. His brilliant green eyes are showing, as he makes a pair of bunny fingers, behind the youth's head next to him. A blonde man shaking his head in amusement in the background as the image of a brown haired woman playing with a black haired girl with wings?_

_No one though notices the others in the picture, they just see the boys that they knew were their missing family members. For the other youth as Remus, notes, has the looks of his mother, but firmer. More masculine and a warm fierce light in dark eyes his eyes, which remind him of his father._

"_Prongs...Albus isn't joking." Sirius said with a smile and tears of happiness in his eyes for his friend, as he takes the picture of the boys from Remus. "Because I will be damned if Harry doesn't look like you..."_

_James shaking his head in disbelief and denial begins to rock against Lily, who does her best to embrace him with all her heart. The pain of Voldemort's words going through his skull, he watches as Frank rushes by and takes the picture, before Sirius even has time to blink. _

_Gazing at it himself, he hears the voice of Alice asking her husband with a soft hopeful note. _

"_Is it Neville...?" Alice replied tearfully. "Please Frank tell me! Is it our son?"_

_Not able to say anything to the smaller woman, Frank just shows her the picture, and Alice lets out a cry of joy. Her son was alive! He was alive and happy! Hugging her husband close to her heart, the two parents sob against one another. Albus smiling with his own happiness at the return of the life that this couple had lost years ago...watches as Lily reaches for the picture fingers trembling with hope. __The red headed woman taking the picture, her heart pounds with love as she begins to cry. Her finger brushing the image of the black haired youth, she cradles her husband who had suffered much._

"_James...look...its Harry..." Lily worded softly. Her tears hitting his cheek as he struggled to not want to see. "It's our son. And he looks like you James, like you said he would..." She whispered. "Our son looks like his father..."_

The picture within reach, the stricken man who still has bandages on his body from his ordeal, can not help but reach for the picture to look. A young boy, with eyes like his wife's catches his eye immediately. Messy black hair and a familiar smile on the boy's features, James start to sob as he holds it close to his heart.

_A mixture of joy and agony on his face as Voldermort's words can only be the truth..._

_Sirius noticing the anguish cry, as does everyone else, Albus regrets what he must say next. "James do you want me to tell them...what you told me?"_

_Nodding his head as he grasps his wife's arm for support, the others look to their former headmaster for an explanation. "What am I about tell you, is not meant for anyone's ears but your own." Albus said quietly. "According to Savitar, when Harry and Neville were in the orphanage, the two of them had been drawn to a friend of his named Archeron, his wife, and his ward, who at that time were visiting one of hiss people, stationed here in London."_

_The people listening, Albus pauses for a moment and debates whether or not he should tell them who or even possibly what Archeron and Simi are. But realizes that to understand the attack from Archeron's standpoint, he will have to tell them everything..._

"_Apparently, his ward Simi had taken an interest in Harry and Neville and demanded him that they are allowed to go with them as they visited his employee. It was apparently a good thing that Simi did. It seems before they returned to the orphanage with the boys, that it had been attacked...by Voldemort."_

_Breathing heavily now, the old headmaster, hands Frank a bag for Alice, who was starting to hyperventilate. Her eyes taking on a panicked glow, once again the aged wizard waits, till she has calmed down enough for the others to listen. _

"_Something else happened didn't it Albus..." Remus stated quietly. His fear confirmed by the subtle nod of the old man's head. James just hold's on tighter to Lily. Afraid of hearing confirmation of that vile wizard's words as well as how his beloved wife will react. _

"According to Tory Archeron's wife, _it seems an hour or so before they were to return. Voldemort found them with the boys. And proceeded to attack them..." Albus replied softly. His own heart breaking as Lily lets out a scream of pain, as Alice and Frank struggle not to collapse themselves. Sirius punches the wall hard, that by looking at his hand, he summons Madam Pomfrey to come and check on the man. _

"_He got to them didn't he...he bloody made the prophecy about him come true." _

"_According to Savitar...yes. Voldemort struck with his curse." Albus replied quietly. "We were lucky, that not only did the curse rebound according to Simi, who saw it happen. But that they flexed their own powers and made sure that none of his supporters could finish the job. That very night, they took Harry and Neville to Savitar's Island when they realized the orphanage was destroyed."_

"_Simi...and this Archeron protected them? Against Voldemort and his followers...?" Sirius replied with a confused look. "That shouldn't be possible... Death eaters would have done everything they could to gain revenge."_

_Smiling, Albus nods his head as he agrees. "They...are not exactly powerless. Archeron is hard to explain, but know this, Savitar who is my friend trusts Archeron completely, and it is Archeron along with his wife Tory who essentially raised Harry and Neville alongside Simi, who considers them her brothers. Which may be a plus for them against Voldemort..."_

"_How so...?" Lily was hesitant to ask. Her soul wanting to know about those who raised her and her best friend's sons, she clutches onto Alice's hand desperately as her other hand holds onto James's tightly._

"_Simi is a Charonte Demon..." Albus replied. The looks of panic and fear on their faces, he holds up a hand and smiles warmly. "I have met Simi, and Hogwarts has accepted her and Archeron both. She is in our years only 12 years old." Albus mused, with warmth. "To her it was she who went to her true form after the initial strike, and protected Harry and Neville from harm as Archeron sent Voldemort's lackeys into hiding. For you see, Archeron is the leader of the Dark Hunters..."_

_Remus looking up with surprise, Albus smiles as something had told him, that he would know of them. "I believe you know of the organization I speak of Remus?"_

"_Yes..." The werewolf replied with a smile. "They had almost hunted me a couple of times, in London. But both times they realized I meant no harm... and let me be. In fact I am friends with one named Elizabeth." Remus said warmly as he looks at his friends. "They are much like us... but depending on their age...some of them according to her can rival Merlin himself."_

_The others giving a small sound of disbelief, Remus looks to Albus with a questioning gaze. "How old is Archeron..."_

_Staring at the people who gaze at him, Albus gives a small sigh... "Archeron is around 11,000 years old and Simi is 12,000 years old and she looks to him as a father. You see for a Charonte they age only 1 year for every 1,000"_

_Before anyone else can respond, James looks up at Albus, with a quietness that frightens many. "Finish telling them Albus...tell them why Peter betrayed us and helped Voldemort capture me."_

_Nodding his head, Albus looks at Lily with sadness in his eyes. "In that first curse...the one that effectively destroyed his body as it rebounded. It had hit one of the boys, leaving a mark upon his forehead..."_

_Confused for a moment, Lily becomes white as a moment later as Alice lets go of her husband and rushes to her worried for her friend. Confused for a moment, it is Remus who pales as his words and they way James holds on to his wife hits him. _

"_No...no...no..." Lily starts crying as she struggles against not only her husband. But her friends as well. "Not my baby! Not Harry!"_

_Sirius paling now as everything sinks in, he looks to Albus who is sad. "A few days ago, when Savitar was teaching the boys, Harry reacted in pain and agony. He was feeling the bond between himself and Voldemort. What he was doing to James, Harry felt as well. Voldemort marked Harry Potter, __**as his equal."**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Harry Potter or the Dark hunter series_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Same day, Savitar's Island...**_

_Two teenage boys were in shock as their adoptive parents explained to them about their past, the previous day. All though they both knew that they were hiding some things, concerning that night. The one thing they knew was that, Savitar since he had returned, from wherever he had gone. He had upped their training, to include more shields and spells of ancient lore that he knew. Both proficient in wandless magic thanks to Savitar and their dad's teaching, and in chants of the Gods thanks to Katra, who had done so to protect her brothers from not just their own enemies. _

_But the Daimons, whom have developed quite an interest in the boys since Archeron had allowed them to start aiding. Artemis and her brother Apollo both had insisted. Somehow even though they dislike the boys very much, something that neither would say had bade them to direct it of the Katra. Whom although did not like being ordered..._

_Did so willingly..._

_They were even excited that they would be learning a new kind of magic involving wands..._

_Still that excitement was nothing compared to their mixed set of emotions, when they found out their real parents were alive._

_**Flashback...**_

"_Our mothers...and fathers are still alive?" Harry whispered quietly. Neville beside him, the brown haired youth was admittedly looking forward to meeting his biological parents. Even though he considers Archeron and Tory his parents more or less, the fact of the matter is, he wants to meet his blood family. For Tory, had told them the truth when they were younger. That in her heart, she could honestly not see their family giving them up without some honest to goodness reason. But as they grew up, Harry had not wanted to know more and more of his family, for unllike Neville. He had simply forgotten what had once made him so curious. If his true parents knew, that Harry had stopped caring...well they would be hurt. _

"_Yes they are Harry." Archeron said quietly as he sat beside the youth. Simi about to say something stops and gives a look at Tory who shakes her head. Whispering something in the demoness's ear, the red eyes widen a little bit in childlike understanding and she remains quiet. _

"_But why...why did they give me and Neville up?"_

"_According to Headmaster Dumbledore, who I talked to, it has to deal with them trying to avoid something my sisters prophesied on yours and Neville's birthday, through one of their many descendants. They did it in hopes of protecting you, from what...what you must do."_

"_But Dad! Everyone knows you can't avoid what they assign!" Harry cried out as he pulled up his knees to his chest. His head bowed down, a dark curtain of messy raven hair falls to hide his features from view. "You tried..." He whimpered out._

"_I know...I did Harry. It was true me, that your grandmother became trapped against her will and if she ever gets out. She would continue her destruction as is her nature. But to be honest Harry, if I was in their shoes, I would do the same." Archeron admitted. "I would try. I would try to avoid from happening at all costs, if it meant protecting you, and Neville and Simi, as she did. Why do you think I keep a pager on at all times for all your aunts and uncles? I would hope that should they get in trouble that they can not handle. They would call me and ask for aide... Is that not making an effort to avoid fate?"_

_Hearing the sense that Archeron's words make, Harry is surprised as a picture comes into his view, from his mother whom had sat bewteen himself and Neville. The woman wrapping her arms around the shoulders of both boys. They were stunned as the figures in it move. One is of a smiling red headed woman, and a man who for all intents and purposes is an older version of himself. Both were dancing beside a dark haired couple, who were giggling in amusement at something said. _

_The looks of the female were the same as that of Neville._

"_Who are they?  
_

"_They are your real mother and father Harry, according to Dumbledore. It seems, he has a penchant for keeping memories close at hand." Archeron replied as he pointed to the red headed woman and the man beside her. Looking up at Neville, he continues speaking as he points to the giggling couple. "The two next to them are your parents Neville..."_

_Unable to not be curious about them, Neville leans over and looks at the picture in his brother's hands. Both having grown up knowing they were not, but considering each other so, he knew Harry would not mind letting him look. _

"_Wow Harry..." Neville replied as Harry's eyes drifted to the red headed woman in the back. "Your Mom is beautiful." _

_Grinning a little bit and nodding his head, Harry gazes at Neville's parents and smiles. "So is yours."_

_**Flashback ends...**_

_Both boys ended up talking well into the night, with their adoptive family. Questions arising that had long since been buried it had been late when they finally slept. Savitar having given them the following day off, because of what they had just learned. He had smiled indulgently at the boys, as they showed him the picture that Archeron had provided them._

_The blonde had then proceeded to tell them that in a couple of days, he would be bringing them to a shop in this place called Diagon alley. To not only visit another friend of his, but for Savitar to buy them these wands..._

_But apparently the blonde was waiting for something, before they were planning on going..._

_Finally a bright smile on his face, as a bubbly Simi runs in and happily hands them to him. All the while rubbing her arm for some odd reason as she returned to Archeron and Tory who vanished seconds later. It was then, Savitar tosses both boys a couple of cloaks. Both a vibrant Green, with red and gold shot through along the edges. "Here you two, wear them both and keep your faces covered."_

"_Why?" Neville asked in confusion as Harry nodded his head in acceptance. His hands already pulling his hood over his dark raven hair, the older man grinned at the young man. "To keep other people from recognizing you two right away. Especially Harry, because he looks far too much like his father apparently, for them not to know who he is. Your father would take you normally, but he and your Mom right now are busy speaking with Dumbledore about what he and the others will need. It seems he talked Julian, Kyrian, Val, and Wulf into acting as subs for him if they need arises." Savitar replied as he mentioned, the demi-god and the three known Dark Hunters, who have successfully gotten back their souls thanks to Archeron. But he had the other reason from the two teens who grinned in delight and started talking animatedly. _

_Wulf especially was a favorite, as no one after he leaves could ever remember him. It had taken Savitar's spell to allow them to remember the Dark Hunter, who guarded the last, of Apollo's pure descendants. Who also happened to be his wife. For if she died, Apollo would keep to his promise. _

_The sun would die out._

_The true and main reason being, though that Savitar did not mention was that he did not want any of their enemies, realizing that the boys would be returning to fulfill their predestined fate. Satisfied that both were sufficiently covered by the hoods of the cloaks, hiding their features from those who would see. It was then that both boys latch onto his arms as he waves his hand, and they vanish._

_Reappearing moments later, both boys find themselves standing in front of a store called Ollivander's. The people in front of them surprised at what they though was apparition out of nowhere, they think nothing of it as it was possible to do so. But they remain wary, as with the recent Death Eater attacks, they did not want to be hurt, if the strange blonde or the cloaked figures turned and attacked. _

"_What's this place?" Harry asked curiously._

"_A wand shop, run by an old friend..." Savitar replied. "Actually a former student of mine to be precise..." The blonde grinned as he pushed the door open. Both boys entering the shop, Savitar proceeds to not only lock the door behind him, but to make sure the store reads closed. In the meantime an small white haired man steps forward..._

"_What can I do...aaahhh it is you Savitar." He states as he smiles warmly. "What can I do for you?" _

"_Nice to see you again Ollivander how is the harvesting going?"_

"_Fine, fine, my shop is considered one of the best now thanks to you." _

"_Good to hear; now I need you to do a favor for me and supply two of my students with wands. Boys, you can remove your hoods now..." _

_As both hoods are pushed back, Ollivander's eyes widen in surprise as a part of who they are makes itself known deep inside his mind. "Why Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom, I expected the two of you here three years ago..." The older man replied. The two teenagers respond with a wary and gentle smile at the enthusiasm they are greeted with. "I must say, if you have been with Savitar all this time, you two must be well taught."_

_Savitar beaming with pride, watches as the two chat with Ollivander over their teacher. Much like how he was years ago, the shopkeeper shares similar stories that they have gone through with one of the men who has raised them since they were five years old. Remembering something at the last minute, Savitar reaches deep into his pockets and produces two small vials of a black thick liquid. _

"_Ollivander, I am currently dampening down, what these boys can do with my own power, they have grown in association with someone who is a well loved child to me as much as these two are. So their powers will be considerably stronger then most. When we find the ones suited for them, place these inside alongside their base cores. It will help both boys out considerably. As most wands now would be to weak for them to channel their magic."_

"_I see Savitar. Well then, I suppose we had better get started." Ollivander replied with a jovial smile. "Now, both of you hold out your arms please."_

_Confused for a moment, at the odd request, Ollivander asks of them. Both teenagers hold out their right arms in confusion, as he measures them with an odd piece of tape. Savitar watches the proceeding with amusement. Ollivander pulling Neville up first goes through about 6 wands before one shines with a warm light. _

_Taking one of the vials and opening it upon the core inside, it changes the color of the item from a pure white, to a deep dark purple. "Although it is cherry wood, I am impressed, never before have I seen something turn a hair from a unicorn from white to purple. What is it that you have given me Savitar?"_

"_Someone who wishes to protect her brothers as best she can Ollivander. Someone you know quite well, thanks to Archeron. Who had obtained it from her willingly."_

_Chuckling a little bit as Ollivander now knows, he I referring to a bright and happy Charonte demoness child. He now looks to Harry who comes forward, with a wary expression on his features..._

_Noticing the lighting bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead, as he turns to reach for some boxes, he makes a silent prayer to the gods to protect him from whatever destiny has set. In the meantime as he hands the youth wand after wand, Ollivander starts taking on a perplexed look..._

"_Hmmmm..."_

"_Ollivander, what is it?" Savitar replied. "I think that must have been the tenth or so wand you have given Harry. I don't think I can recall a time, where the things you made were so..."  
_

"_Indecisive?" Ollivander replied with a slight grin. His features turning serious for a moment, Ollivander goes to the back of his shop and finds a long slender black box. Patting it with his hand, he hesitates for a moment..._

"_I almost hope this rejects you, Mr. Potter. I almost hope this does..."_

_Striding forward, He opens the box and hands Harry a slender wand of holly. As the black haired youth takes it, a bright golden aura surrounds him, creating a wind effect as it openly caresses him and those in the room with its warmth._

"_Oh my...curious...curious indeed." Ollivander replied as he showed his fear to not only the young man, but to his companions in the store.  
_

"_What is it sir?"_

"_Mr. Potter, I remember every wand I have ever sold since I opened this shop. And the feather of the phoenix who donated it had only contributed one other. It is curious that you would be destined for this one, while it's brother. Gave you that scar..."_

_Green eyes widen a little bit of fear, as Ollivander deftly brings the wand back. Repeating the same effect that he had done before with the other vial, he opens the remaining one as the black liquid pours forth, the once golden feather, turns a dark rich ruby red. _

_Handing it back, the wand reacts again, the golden glow brighter but this time tinged with a rich red color that seeps through like wine, turning the gold warmth into one of scarlet._

_Nodding his head, Savitar reaches into his pocket and hands Savitar a handful of gold coins. The older appearing man nods his head in acceptance, he gives a gentle smile as he watches his former teacher and the two teenage boys leave his store. Their hoods being pulled up as they exit, Ollivander sets out to write a note..._

_**Dumbledore, **_

_**The wand that contained Fawkes one remaining feather was sold. To Harry Potter...**_

_**Ollivander**_

_Walking towards the owl, situated by his desk side, he gently raps the bird's feather to let it know it has something to deliver. Giving a soft hoot of reply, he takes the offered parchment within his beak. And as his master opens the door, the owl flies out and away..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Hogwarts a week later...**_

_A small group of men and women paced as what could only be described as a nervous twitch entered their systems. Today according to Dumbledore, the couple who raised their sons, would be coming with them and the Charonte demon daughter that he was raising. _

_Dumbledore looked up as a familiar loud Hawaiian shirt comes from out of nowhere, causing the others in the room to look up with a mixture of excitement...and maybe fear. Never before has anyone apperated into Hogwarts, and admittedly they were a shocked at the ease for which it was done._

_Sirius ready to stride forward and say something out of habit, because of his job. Savitar just gives a look of amusement, and soon the auror finds himself frozen in place. Not able to move or speak or do anything except breath..._

"_I wouldn't try that kid..." Savitar replied with a hint of steel. His blue eyes twinkling in merriment, he comes upon Remus and looks puzzled for a moment. His eyes widening again, he approaches the now known werewolf and looks him in the eye, and for lack of a better term. Scans him for something..._

"_How would you like to shift at will and control your wolfish half?" Savitar asked with a tone that is serious. Dumbledore and the others about ready to question his statement, he holds his hand up in a gesture for silence._

"_What do you mean wolfish half?" Remus replies lamely. His mind working on a way to be near not only his godson, Neville, but to one he feels is just as much his own Harry. Many parents and adults have been refusing to come near him because of his tendencies on a full moon..._

_It has made life rather lonely for him..._

"Your kind of shifting is a mutation of some sorts, from someone who had decided to play with some people I know. Even though he is dead now, with their help you can control your wolf with time. For t_here are others there, a species all their own, whom you can consider them the forefathers of the modern day werewolf young one. They are the ones whom you can essentially call your wolf 's grandpas."_

_Admittedly interested, Remus listens as Savitar tells him of a tribe of Katagarians, who are civilized more then the rest off his kind led by a man named Fang._

"_And this Fury...could help me?"_

"_With my aide, your wolf can be brought to heel with his supervision, for you indeed have a powerful one inside you. So essentially Mr. Lupin, I am offering you a chance, to join a clan of werewolves, who will willingly allow you to become a part of their family." Savitar replied. "And through them, become friends with other weres...and perhaps gain their support. After all you do know that there are weres of other animals do you not?"_

_Surprised at this offer, the werewolf wizard looks to be in thought for a while. Savitar and the others looking at the older man, it takes a few moments, before Remus nods his head in acceptance. _

"_Good, allow me or Archeron here to speak with Fury or his mate first, he has recently found her, and he tends to be rather ornery when separated from her for to long." Savitar smirked a little bit in remembrance. _

"_It is not often you volunteer your services Savitar..." Dumbledore grins in amusement. _

"_Well it's the truth...some of his fellow wolves left when he took over. Neither of his younger brothers could for reasons the clan did not like. So right now he has a shortage of men and women he can trust among those that remain." Savitar stated with a smile. "But because one of his brothers turned out to be a Sentinel as well, his clan have a guaranteed peace with the Arcadians, who can not hunt them for fear of Vane using his powers on them. Thos ethat stay despite his trusting them are the ones who like that peaceful accounting he had provided. So the young man here would not be hunted if he bears a mark of their acceptance, by the Arcadian or Katagarian Werehunters, which some I hate to admit will do. And what they do is far from kind then what others would.."_

_Understanding it now, Alice can't help but be puzzled. As he spoke, he kept referring to Remus as a young man, but themselves and Dumbledore as well. Watching as he spoke to Remus about allowing him to speak to the Werewolf leader, before anything else happens, Alice steps forward with a questioning gaze._

_But she need not voice it as Savitar lets out a chuckle with the various thoughts directed towards him. "I am several times older than Archeron, whom recently celebrated his 12, 346 birthday I think? I lost track around 8,567. A__s to who or even what I am, you can call me a God of the gods..." The blonde surfer grins in impishness. "I have been around since before most of humanity could even step out of the stone age...so to me all of you are young."_

_Startled by the reveal of numbers, the others look to Dumbledore who nods his head in affirmation. "One of Savitar's students was Merlin himself."_

_Grinning as the adults look at the blonde with surprise and speculation, Savitar frees Sirius enough for a man dressed and all in black to appear out of nowhere. Beside him is a dark haired woman and a young looking girl, with deep purple skin, and long black hair. Her eyes red and bright, one would think she was a nymph or something with her smile, if it was not for the horns, or the great black wings from her back. Behind them, are two figures hidden within emerald cloaks..._

"_GRANDPA!" Cheerful and exuberant, the winged girl races over ignoring the fears of the others in the room. "Simi donated some stuff to help Harry and Neville with their schooling. It hurt a lot, but Akra made it all better and it was so Simi can and will be able to help protect her brothers all the time! Even when Simi isn't there. Got any more yummy food?" She babbles as she hugs the elderly wizard who smiles in amusement. "Anyway we would have been earlier, but Bitch Goddess lady, made Archeron late again with stupid meeting. She made Akra mad again when she tried to make Akri sleep with her! I want to eat her, can I eat her Grandpa?"_

_Stunned by, the childlike nature of Simi's inquiry, those who don't know the winged demoness can't help but laugh. Savitar turns to Archeron, who nods his head and smiles in return as Tory giggles. Simi had broken the quiet tension, which had been inside everyone with her innocent chatter._

"_I don't believe I am the one to ask Simi girl." Dumbledore replied in amusement. "I think you should ask your Daddy over there."_

_Blowing a raspberry in response...the laughter is increased, as Ash turns to the cloaked figures hiding in the shadows behind him and his wife. Words soft and spoken in another language, there are two youthful responses causing the adults in the room to grow quiet and nervous in fear. _

_Fear that they will be rejected..._

_Nodding his head and smiling, he directs one youth toward Alice and Frank. The woman stepping forward, her hands reach out, tentatively and almost with nervousness to push back the hood._

_A cry of joy is emitted, as brown hair and eyes is revealed in a masculine version of her own features. His hair although somewhat long as it brushes his shoulders, was tied back in a leather strip away from his face. _"_Are...are...are you really my mother?" The youth replies with a frightened expression. Alice doing the only thing she can do reacts instinctively and wraps her arms around him in comfort and love."_

"_Yes I am Neville...Oh god yes I am..." She sobs into the boy's cloak. Her tears soaking the delicate material, Frank looks on as Neville turns to him. "Dad and Savitar had told us we were twice blessed now. We have two families each who would do anything in their power to protect us. Thank you...thank you for trying to do so..."_

"_No problem son..." Frank whispers softly. His own arms wrapping around Neville in warmth and love, the youth hesitant at first as this was the man who had given him up alongside his brother of a sort. Not to mention, that he feels he would be breaking some sort of loyalty to the man who had actually raised him. It takes Neville feeling the pain in his heart, through that connection that only a parent and child can have. _

_Wrapping his arms around Frank, to give the older man comfort, the others leave him alone as a very reluctant second youth, finds himself being pulled forward, gently and with encouragement by Tory who whispers kind words. Simi, having leaped from Dumbledore's comforting presence finds herself stopped by the red headed woman, who looks at the Charonte demon with pleading eyes. _

_Simi smiling brightly in understanding, that is unusual for her, turns back to the other couple and Neville. The youth pulling her forward a little bit, Simi finds herself being spoiled again happily as Alice wraps her arms around the Charonte demon girl babbling her thanks for saving Neville all those years ago._

_In the meantime, Tory is startled at the tap on her shoulder. Turning her head, she finds a red headed woman behind her. Her green eyes pleading, and all but begging to be allowed to see him, she smiles softly and steps to the side. _

_"Everything will be all right Harry." Tory stated gently as she gave his hand one last squeeze. "Ash and I will be close."_

_The other cloaked figure is backing up in nervousness and fear, despite hearing and nodding his head in understanding. He finds his normally strong courage escaping him. Trapped against the wall as the red headed woman reaches and pulls the hood down, __her green eyes kind and gentle, she looks into his as she smiles softly. "There you are Harry... Everyone is right, you do have my eyes." _

_The warmth in her voice and the pure kindness in her eyes, that he sees everyday reflected in the mirror. The youth gives in as his arms wrap around the woman with all the strength he can muster. _

"_Mom!" _

_Tory hearing this smiles and starts to sniffle as she holds onto her husband. A mixture of sadness and joy on her features as Harry whom despite loving her and her husband had always found himself longing for the touch of his real parents. Even though he had given up on ever finding who they were unlike Neville. Now that he has the chance...he was emotional and wanting the attention he had long desired from them._

_Lily tries not to but ends up feeling herself crying as much as Alice had done with Neville. She returns the hug with all the love she has bottled these past few years. Every missed birthday and Christmas that she has missed with her baby is in that hug filled with love and joy. _

_Turning her head to James, who sits upon the couch, she reluctantly parts and looks at Harry with a loving smile. Pulling him gently, with her, she manages to bring Father and son together..._

"_James...it's Harry. It's our son..." Lily says softly. "He's here...and he's all right..." _

_Bending down in front of the figure upon the couch, Harry looks confused. Sirius and Remus watching this, Sirius steps forward, to Archeron and whispers a few things towards the man in black. The power radiating from him immense, it flows even stronger with each word said. Looking at Tory, he speaks with her for but a moment and she understands what he intends to do. _

_"Don't hurt him to much."_

_A smile crossing his features, Archeron places his hand on Harry who wonders, as this man just sits on the couch and says nothing. "This is something I think I can understand so. Allow me..." Turning to the red headed woman who somewhow knows of what he intends, "Forgive me for this Mrs. Potter..."_

"_Lily..."_

_Archeron looks up as she speaks, the green eyes smiling in honest joy as she and Tory both wrap their arms around Harry once more. "Call me Lily, you brought my son back to me, and for that if there is anything I can do for you please let me know..."_

_Smiling, Archeron nods his head and response. "Thank you Lily...once again...everyone forgive me."_

_Forming a fist, with his right hand, Archeron swings and connects with James Potter's left cheek..._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Harry Potter or the Dark Hunter series...all though I kind of wish I did_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**I believe we humans by nature, will lie to ourselves to protect our deepest feelings from harm...and that sometimes we need to literally get the shit kicked out of us for that reason. It is to make us realize that our feelings no matter how much they get hurt are what make us who we are and who we are destined to become...Alysia Storms**_

_Sirius roared in anger and leaped for Archeron, who had delivered a nasty right hook across his best friend's face. A strong force throws him back hard against the walls of Dumbledore's office knocking the black haired man senseless. Remus and the others are backing away, as a huge influx of power emanates from not only the man in black, but from an equally angered James Potter. _

_Tackling the wizard, Archeron was delivering blows that were returned with equal fervor as Harry watched with his heart and mind in confusion. He doesn't understand why this is happening. It is Dumbledore and Savitar both, along with the wives of both men who realize it. For with a wave of his hand in mid battle, the god causes himself and James to both disappear._

"_Where the hell did that man take James?!" Sirius yelled as he clutched his head. "And why the hell did he hit him!"_

"_To help him heal..." Dumbledore replied. "After all, I think you explained it to him when you told him of his denial in Harry's well being."_

_"As to where my husband took him. It is probably to our home in Kalistosis. It is where no one save Ash and those who need him him to survive live."_

_Growling in anger, the dark haired auror turns around on the other, needed to blow off some steam at the moment. Not only because he feels guilty at this, but because of the pained expression in Lily, and his best friend's son. The other woman holding both and offering comfort as best she could. Telling the flower over and over that what Ash was doing. Needed to be done. Looking at Savitar, the blonde man simply grins at him as he leans back in his chair..._

"_Don't even try it __**puppy**__... unless you want to become a permanent one." The smile is wide and fake, as Savitar's blue eyes show something else entirely. A power far too strong for any mortal or even immortal being... "Besides the fact, I think you have a godson to meet don't you?"_

_"I would take him seriously. Savitar doesn't threaten lightly." Tory whispered. _

_Somehow looking into the strange woman's eyes, Sirius understands and not only does he pale with the threat of becoming Padfoot for real. He finds himself looking into two pairs of green eyes, one mixed with nervousness and confusion. The other mixed with worry...and understanding..._

"_Please Sirius...do not get angry. I think I understand why he is doing this to James." Lily said softly. "He has not been the same since that night...he has felt guilty about it knowing Harry felt what he went through." The red headed woman stated quietly, barely above a whisper, clutchign the young teen who listens and looks to her and Tory with fear and need for comfort. "He has had trouble accepting Harry's return...as you well know. He desires to protect Harry so much...that he wants Archeron to take him back!"_

_Left to ponder things, no one notices as the bright eyed demoness skips over as she parts from Neville and his family, to check out this black haired man, who perked her interest in the mention of his relation to Harry. "Simi wants to know what a godfather is."_

_Startled by this, Lily approaches the demoness with a curious expression and an answer. Not willing to let go of Harry just yet, the youth finds himself leading the way for his newly reunited mother, as the purple skinned girl bounces to meet them halfway._

"_A godfather is someone, who takes care of our children when we no longer can." Lily replied with a gentle smile. "Sirius was the one James asked when we found out I was pregnant with Harry."_

"_Oooohhhhhh! Simi wants to know then, if Harry and Neville are Simi's brothers, does Simi have one?" The demoness looked to Savitar with a curious expression. And for the first time, the powerful god among gods shrugs. "You would have to ask Ash and Tory about that Simi, I honestly have no clue. Especially since, you know your daddy is the only one I can't read."_

_Surprised at this, Dumbledore looks at Savitar as Simi blows him a raspberry in annoyance, who looks back at him. "Archeron all though he is much younger, for lack of any description is exactly like me Albus old friend. He has a lot of the same skills and power I do. But his past was not a good one. It was Simi, who kept him sane those first few thousand years of rejection and pain to keep him happy and from killing himself somehow. At the request of his mother, I took him and helped him to understand his powers. Only recently has he started to become the man he could been many years ago thanks to Tory here." Savitar replied quietly._

_"May I ask...?"_

_"Love..." Tory smiled warmly. "I loved him Professor. I didn't care about his past or who he was like Simi did. I truly loved him for who he was. To me he is my husband."_

_"And my Akri!" Chirped the demoness child. "Simi adores her Akri, even though Simi don't like it when he tells her no."_

_Everyone looking to the Charonte demoness, with an amused look and questions in their eyes. The young inhuman girl squeaks a little bit in nervousness kicking in Tory and Lily's maternal instincts to protect her. Stepping in front of Simi, the Charonte demon girl is startled by this mortal woman's need. It is in that one moment, that Simi feels the warmth and caring emanating from Harry's mother._

"_Don't even think about..."_

"_Simi likes you Harry's akra..." _

"_I like you to Simi." Lily responded equally with one of her own. Smiling happily, Simi hugged the woman, who returned it with all her heart. Harry, smiling at the acceptance Simi has received by his mother, looks at Neville as they share a look of joy. But it disappears quickly, as Archeron returns battered a little bit, carrying James over his shoulder. _

"_He's fine now..." Archeron replied tiredly and with the hint of a smile. "We have made a truce of sorts." The dark man replied as Remus helped him situate the sleeping man on the couch. His eyes turning to Lily's, the dark blackness of it meets her green and she hears the thoughts of his words in her head..._

_**He is fine now Lily, he is suffering a mixture of emotional pain, regret and jealousy of me. **_

_About to say something, Archeron shakes his head to her as they observe Harry approaching the older man on the couch, with a wary and confused expression on his face. _

_**Just think it I will hear you...**_

"_**So everything is all right?"**_

_**As much I as I would like to say yes, it is not. The main problem James is angry about is that no matter how hard he tried to deny what my sisters predicted through this Trelawney woman. No one can not escape it, once it is set. I should know...I tried. The Fates once they speak it is set in stone, sooner or later they would have come for Harry or Neville. Nothing could have stopped it. He will fight Harry attempting to get close to him... **__Archeron said sadly._

_**"You refer to Fate as your sisters..."**_

**It is a long story. But the Three fates are quite real and they are my sisters. They do not like me very much and would dearly love to kill me. They and their other companions would love to be rid of me, in fact save for Artemis. But it would release my mother. As long as I live she remains where she is. For with my death she would unless pure Chaos on this world. Many would die...**

**"So they torture those whom you would love."** Lily thought back as a_ small sound of sadness escaping her lips, the others turn to Lily and Archeron in confusion. The latter of which whom nods his head slowly and with pain. Somehow they know something more is happening between the red head and the dark haired being... Savitar not saying anything and Dumbledore remaining quiet, the two look at one another in understanding. _

"_**Is there anything..."**_

_**Tell the boy's godfather. Maybe he can help, there are things that although I taught him much and raised him alongside Simi. There are certain things that a real father can do that I can not... **_

"_**I understand...and Archeron."**_

_**Hmmm?**_

"_**Thank you..."**_

_Giving a rare small smile, Archeron jumps as his pager starts going off. A little and yet very familiar groan escaping his lips, Simi looks about ready to kill. _

"_Simi says no Archeron! Simi don't want to go to BITCH GODDESS LADY! Simi wants to stay here with Grandpa and Harry and Neville and Alice-akra and Lily-akra..."_

_"Simi would you deny someone else being free of her if at all possible? Or deny someone else she turns into one of us what they need to know to survive?"_

_Shaking her head reluctantly, the others are s__tartled by the acceptance of the Charonte demon who gives in with a pout, Confusion on their faces, Tory rapidly asks those within the room, if her boys had siblings. The __two women look at one another and smile. Alice being able to only have one other child since Neville's disappearance, Neville was now primed and excited to meet his little brother Thomas who at the moment was staying at a friend's house nearby. _

_But due to complications concerning Harry's birth, Lily was unable to have any more children and the fact that despite her being not human. Simi was the type of girl both women would love to have as their own. Simi the latter after hearing that had declared her Akri make Lily all better to have another baby. _

_"Simi wants more brothers and sister Akri! You and Akra need to get busy! Til then fix! Simi wants more!"_

_Laughter filling the room it eases some of the tension as Tory turns bright red, with the ideas Ash is sending though her mind to fulfill Simi's desire. But also to speak with Lily, for although Ash and Tory could not do it. And Savitar could not without reason. There was someone who might be able to help...if she was asked. _

_Still as they were thinking Harry and Neville took the time to explain to the others about Artemis and her obsession with Archeron. And how it all stopped once he met Tory, his wife... _

_Understanding, they felt pity for the demon girl and wondered if she could stay with one of them, to allow Tory some time to beat the crap out of Artemis for calling them again. But they took it back when Harry and Neville both shook their heads. "Simi has a bond with Archeron, Father." Neville said tentatively to Frank. The man beaming with pride at Neville's acceptance, of who he was, looked puzzled for a moment._

"_Why son?"_

"_Because Simi is bonded with Archeron." Harry responded as Neville said that he could explain it better. "Although she is able to exist a short time, without him or his presence beside her, for the length of time Artemis usually forces him into...when trying to get something out of him."_

"_Say no more I understand." Frank replied with a sound of pity for Simi, who was now fading and disappearing onto Archeron's arm. "A goddess is really like that?"_

_Neville and Harry nod their heads hard and fast, their reaction almost humorous to those watching them. In the meantime, as Alice looks at a nearby clock, she gestures to Frank who looks and nods his head. Approaching the two boys, Alice smiles and asks Neville one thing._

"_Would you like to see your new home for a little while?"_

_Nodding his head, the youth hugs Harry as well as Ash, who hangs back a little bit longer. Smiling at Remus, who beams with pride at how Neville accepts him regardless of his wolfishness, the youth links arms with his real parents and watches as they demonstrate the floo. Minutes later all three were gone..._

_Standing up and giving thumbs up sign, Savitar offers a hand out to Remus. "Come on; let's get you some of your things packed. You can stay at my place, while I talk to Fury." Accepting the smiles and goodbyes, he waits as Remus says his goodbye for right now. Sirius almost back to normal now, smiles and hugs his best friend with all his might. "When you come back, you better be kicking ass Moony."_

_Groaning a little bit, at the enthusiasm his long time friend, Remus smiles and looks at Savitar nervously. The man raising his hand, the two vanish without a trace. Leaving Sirius and Dumbledore alone, with the Potter family; as well as Ash, Simi, and Tory who themselves vanish moments later to their meeting. Lily looking at Dumbledore with a pleading expression, the older man nods his head and disappears himself a moment later. _

"_Sirius...I need to talk to you." Lily said quietly. "Harry could you stay with your father for a moment?"_

_Nodding his head, the youth looks at the unconscious man with a quiet kind of wonder. He can't help but clutch something around his neck out of habit. A motion familiar to both Lily and Sirius as they watch..._

"_So much like James all ready..."_

"_Yes...this is why Sirius I must ask for your help..." Lily responded softly as she told her husband's best friend of Archeron's words. The auror wanting to say that the man had to be lying, but the part of him that was James's best friend understanding and knowing full well, that what the other mad had stated was quite true. _

"_I see...of course I will come by and visit as often as I can. Not just to get Harry to call me Uncle Sirius, but to get James to realize the chance he has before he loses it."_

_Smiling widely, the two return to Harry and a slumbering James. Madame Pompfrey having arrived by then, looks the man over, and states he was fit for travel by apparition as the floo would be too hard on his injuries. _

_Looking at Harry, with a kind smile, she had started to cluck over him, when she noticed his scar. Sirius and Lily both stopped her though, knowing full well, that the type of scar Harry had could not be removed by any ordinary means. Harry helping her situate James onto Sirius's back, the auror disappears first, to the Potter family home, only to be followed by a nervous Harry and Lily a moment later._

_When they had emerged inside a hallway, Harry's eyes had widened in amazement at their surroundings. Simple and elegant, not to showy as he had seen on television, Harry liked the warm feeling and atmosphere this home exuded for him. _

"_Like it Harry?" Lily smiled gently as she started to show him around._

"_Yes..."_

_Entering a living room, they watched as Sirius placed James on the couch. The other man sleeping fitfully as if in a nightmare, Harry can't help but reach out and clutch his hand within his own as he almost screams out that he was dead._

"_Harry's dead...Harry's dead..."_

_Not really able to say anything the youth just glowed a bright red for a moment as he begins to chant. Suddenly, another figure appears, male and transparent to a degree. Lily and Sirius watch as the hazy figure nods his head in response. _

_When it disappears, James is sleeping more soundly a few moments later._

"_What did you do Harry?" Lily questioned with a gentle smile._

"_Ask a __**Skoti**__ for aide..." The youth replied quietly. "Methuselah was the closest one to where we are at the moment. He has gone to the others to ask for one, who can take the time to help dad with his nightmares. Skotis are actually quite busy."_

"_What is a Skoti?" Sirius asked. His confusion evident, but the fact that nothing twitched at his instincts the older man knew everything was all right._

"_A creation of the gods, most have no emotions or anything save what they feel in dreams. Within the dream, though because they can feel emotion then, they are able to help to advise and push the dreamer in a direction that is able to heal them when they are awake."_

_Before anything else, was said, the same image appeared although hazy accompanied by another. This time more feminine, the woman looks at the figure and places a part of her misty hand at James's temple. Nodding her head as she whispers something to the one Harry called Methuselah. The woman vanished into a light blue smoke and merged with the sleeping figure. _

_The male figure vanishes a moment later..._

_Harry stands up and beckons his mother and godfather to follow him. Turning out the light as he goes, the two look at Harry with questions..._

"_Adrea has agreed to take him under her wing. She will do what she can while he sleeps to help him get rid of the nightmares." The youth replies with a tone of heaviness. It was one that Lily wishes with all her heart wasn't in his voice. Looking pleadingly at Sirius, the auror gives a smile as he wraps an arm around the teenage boy's neck and affectionately nuzzles him with a hand in his messy hair. _

"_Come on kiddo! Why don't you come with your Uncle Sirius and the two of us see about finding your room? You can tell me all about yourself while your mother and Trinny get dinner ready."_

"_Who's Trinny?"_

_Startled at the sudden loud pop, the youth finds a small person standing in front of him. With large eyes and ears, he notices the smile and happy warmth emanating from the person wearing a simple cloth of white tied above its shoulders. _

"_Did the young Master call Trinny?" _

_Before he could say something Lily, chuckles a little bit in a mixture of amusement and annoyance... "Trinny how many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to call any of us Master. You are free to do whatever you want..."_

_Looking a little sheepish, the small creature turns to look at the red headed woman. "Trinny knows Miss Lily, Trinny knows for you and Mister James and Mister Sirius. But young Master has to tell her that to, or our magic tells us to call him Master."_

"_It's Harry..." The teenager responded. "Call me Harry and what are you if you don't mind me asking?"_

"_I'm a house elf! I take care of things for the family Potter, Mister Harry!" The little elf replies happily. "If you want anything just call out Trinny's name and Trinny come help." Beaming a little bit, the small being turns to his mother, with questions about dinner, the elder woman smiling softly at her son with approval of his treatment of the small elf, the young man feels himself blushing in need. _

"_You coming or what Harry..."_

_Nodding his head as he hurries towards Sirius, the now 14 going on 15 year old Harry follows the dark haired man. The two looking through the rooms, their two other conscious companions jump a minute later at a loud and irritated yell._

"_WHAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT QUIDDITCH IS?"  
_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**In the Land of Dreams and Nightmares...**_

_Adrea walked around the sad colorful landscape and cries out in pain. Not many humans of any strength or power have the ability to dream in color. Only those who were special could do so and this man, that her associate had asked her to look in on, was indeed a rare find for the Skoti female. _

_Already despite the pain radiating from the dream around her, she can feel the anguish of this man's heart as an image of a young boy seems to be bleeding in front of her. Remaining invisible so that she may see what happens and do what needs to be done correctly, the woman observes..._

_**No...No not my son...not Harry! **__The man cried out as he ran towards the prone figure. Stepping to the side, so that he can not detect her presence, in this, she feels her heart reaching out towards him as he takes the figure into his arms. _

_**Too late...too late... **_

_**Indeed you were to late Potter, he just returned and you let me kill him with such ease. I do commend you for the attempt to hide him. **__A dark figure chuckled as he threw out the body of others. One a red headed woman...the others a dark haired man...the list going on and on..._

_**It's your entire fault you know, you failed them... Failed to protect, the great James Potter failed to protect his precious family and friends. What must the Order be thinking in keeping you around...? **__The figure stated with a cold logic, that she was afraid and a little angry. She watched as the figures started to stand up and surround the man clutching the youth who bleeds in his arm. Each one blaming him for some incident or another that Adrea steps forward and works her magic...because to her that was enough._

_**Father? **__Startled, as the voice comes from within his arms, the man looks down into bright green eyes which are tearing up slightly in pain._

_**No...please...don't blame me to Harry. I tried. I tried to protect you. I wanted you to live far and away from here. Wanted you to be happy...**_

_**I was happy father, and for that I thank you and I don't blame you for giving me up. I know you tried to protect me...**_

_**But I failed! I failed...I should have been able to kill him! I should have...**_

_Muttering somewhat as he fights off her efforts to reassure the man in his dreams, Adrea drains off the pain and rage in his heart, her powers growing stronger she dare not take too much or he will go Skoti as she is and lose everything... Instead she sends him into a deep dreamless sleep._

_To become Skoti, is something she would not wish on this man or any to go through... Arikos a once Skoti, now turned human again was the prime example of it. Having surrendered to a freshly turned Skoti demon centuries ago, he allowed himself to be drained of his emotions. To be drained of nothing but a pleasure of the flesh..._

_It is what made him become one...History has always mentioned vampires and werewolves, but they barley mentioned the other. What they derived from...and even then history was not right. All though they call themselves Skoti..._

_Humanity calls them Succubus, Incubus. The Skoti can suck the very essence from you, but you do not die. Instead, you become one of them..._

_**Four hours later...**_

_Checking in on a now slumbering youth, in the room he had picked out. Lily and Sirius look at one another with a mixture of amusement and pain. Situated in a room of green and red, the youth seemed right at home in it and had instantly called it his own. It's warmth had beckoned to him, making him long to be within its confines..._

_As Lily walked forward to pull up the light blanket up and above the youth's shoulders, the red head walks out as Sirius gently pulls the door closed behind her._

_Both going down the hall to check on James, Sirius can't help but smile. "I wonder how James will react to the fact that Harry picked his old room."_

"_Happy, I hope." Lily replied softly. "Before Harry was born, he would only kick me at the sound of James's voice. Or whenever he was fitful causing me trouble and worry in my belly, it was James who soothed him. I like to think that Harry shares a close and special bond with his father."_

"_Which I hope happens like we want it to Lily. Not how that man suspects..." Sirius replied angrily. "I still can't believe he thinks that of James."_

_Pausing in mid step, the auror is startled by the red headed woman's words. "I can..." Lily whispered sadly. Her green eyes tearing up in pain and anguish, as she looks at their longtime friend. "You saw a part of him when we thought Harry and Neville had died Sirius. You didn't see what I saw...and even then no one but myself and Trinny saw the nightmares he went through after what Voldemort did to him. After what he said to him about Harry being alive and that sooner or later he was going to kill him..."_

"_Lily..."_

"_That's why Archeron told me to tell you Sirius. There are certain things that only James can teach or even show Harry. Things that can save him beng a Potter. But to do so Harry needs to have something of a bond with him. And you know to protect Harry; to drive him away from here James will do everything in his power to make our son hate it here and not show him." Lily replied brokenly. "I just got Harry back, thanks to Archeron, Tory, and Simi looking after him all these years Sirius. I don't want to lose him!"_

_Hugging the woman tightly, as he echoed her sentiment down and deep in his heart, Sirius just looked at the flickering shadow in the distant hallway. _

_**I hope you heard that James...don't drive Harry away...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Harry Potter or the Dark Hunters_

_**Chapter 6**_

_James winced softly, as Sirius felt his presence and said those words in a way that only he could hear. _

_**Flashback**_

_Having woken up while, his wife and best friend ate dinner with his long lost son. James couldn't help but grab his invisibility cloak and wear it once more. Even after his Lily made him swear never to do so again in the house. Those were the days, he smiled ruefully... _

_Stepping into the dining room, only Padfoot, from long sharing it with him could sense his presence. The subtle magic was reaching out for him as a long time friend._

_The auror stiffening a little bit, Sirius says nothing as to not only protect James. But to protect the fragile spirit of the young man beside him, the one who had only just returned home. And judging by the glances towards the room where James was. _

_Wished to know his father... Sirius had been telling him stories, of his days as a marauder and Harry was eating each and every word up with joy. Even now, he was sharing one of his own, that he had heard from Julian. A man whom had relations with some whom you would never figure had played an important part of humanity. But that was something to quiz his godson about later... _

_So he remained quiet as James did something in his room. Smiling now as Harry begins to tell him of an incident involving him and Neville playing a prank on Savitar, Sirius chortles with amusement. _

"_Don't you even think of encouraging him Sirius Black!" Lily roared with a red flush to her cheeks. The dark haired man giving her this angelic look, Harry tried not to let out a chuckle as the black haired man responded. "Why Lily, whatever reason do you think I would encourage him. It's not my fault he is taking after me and his dad."_

"_Tell me another story will go Uncle Padfoot?" Harry asked curiously. The man was now grinning like a Cheshire cat. As Sirius goes into full story mode as Lily groans in exasperation. Harry listening intently, huge smiles broke out onto his face, that made James let out a cry of pain at his son's reaction. How he wished it was himself making his son smile and not his best friend._

_Startled by the sound, Harry looked at where he was with curious and guarded eyes. Eyes that had long since been trained to it with practiced ease. Stepping back as Harry's arms almost reach out, the adult is relieved a little bit as the youth shakes his head._

"_Must be hearing things..." Harry said wistfully. This time covering his mouth, James realizes that although Harry looks like him except for his eyes. He is much like his mother in mannerisms. His smile...his laughter as he lets it flow at one of Sirius's stories was like hers. Music to his ears..._

_**Flashback ends...**_

_It was at that moment that James knew he had to find someway to make Harry hate him as he treasured those moments. Moments where his son was happy, and he was alive to see it. He doesn't want Voldemort to ruin that happiness, that innocent smile filled with pain and dread._

"_Harry already has his wand James."_

_Startled out of his thoughts, as he looks at the dark eyes of his long time friend, Sirius wraps his arm around James's shoulders and pulls him towards a study that was also an office. Pushing his friend in there, Sirius glares at James purposefully. _

"_Don't ruin this for Lily, James." Sirius stated quietly. "She needs her son, she needs Harry."_

_Looking tired and filled with pain, James collapses in his chair as he stares at his long time friend. "Don't you think I know that Sirius? But you know Harry shouldn't be here. Voldemort will find him and kill him in no time flat."_

"_Then protect him!"_

"_DAMNIT SIRIUS I DID!" James shouted out. "I did protect Harry! I sent him away! I sent him to be happy!"_

"_And he was James! Harry was happy for the first fourteen years of his life. Five of which into it Voldemort found him!" Sirius argued back. "Archeron told Lily something and for which she told me. And I am betting that wherever he took you in your little fight he told you the same thing..."_

_What the fates decide is set in stone. It is simply how we get there is what we choose._

"_That is a bunch of bull Sirius and you know it!" James screamed. "We can escape things if we try hard enough!"_

"_What if you were wrong?" The auror said quietly. "What if you were wrong and Archeron was right? Archeron himself was in a similar position to Harry when he was younger! Harry shared that much with us. It made Archeron's life hell when he tried to escape it. Fate can't be stopped once it is set in motion James. The prophecy Trelawney had done, was spoken for a reason James. What if that was the moment wheels were set in motion? What if by saying those damned words, that it sealed Harry or Neville's fate?"_

_Hearing Sirius's words, James can't help but clamp his hands over his ears in an effort to keep those words from entering his thoughts. Still they came and that caused the older of the Potter males to glare murderously at his best friend. _

"_I was not wrong. Harry MUST LEAVE!"_

"_James listen to me damnit! Voldemort was intent on finding either of them. We had almost five years of peace before news was detected of Voldemort's supposed death! Think about it! Why would we have peace that long, if Voldemort wasn't actively looking for any news of Harry or Neville?"_

_Paling at those words, James could feel faint tears of rage, regret...and fear flowing down his cheeks. "Damn you..."_

_Sirius looking down sadly collapsed in the chair opposite James with a wry and sad smile. "Prongs, I damn myself to. But Archeron was right, I believe. Sometimes you can't escape it. But maybe by embracing it, he can stand a chance and fight. But to do so he needs your help James. You are his father... Be one!"_

_Sighing in anguish, James looks up at Sirius with eyes that were dead. Once holding a zest for life, Sirius missed the those eyes with all his heart. "So Padfoot...he already has his wand?"_

"_Yeah, while you were still asleep he told me that their teacher had taken him and Neville to get them. Savitar apparently wanted to add something to the cores, so that some of the things that he had taught them power wise won't react as badly to our weaker magic according to him."_

"_Weaker magic?" James replied slowly. His eyes taking on a small spark much to Sirius's delight. Prongs appeared to actually be insulted at the thought of his magic being weak._

_Delightfully telling him what Harry had relayed about his childhood on Savitar's island. James listened and savored every moment. Because despite his own desire to keep Harry with him and Lily and love his son as he desperately wants to. _

_Harry must leave to keep him from Voldemort..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Diagon alley, the next day**_

_Wishing for the umpteenth time that James had not already left for work apparently, Lily looked at her son who seemed disappointed at something for some odd reason. She gives a small smile as a motherly instinct tells her what is wrong. "Maybe he won't be too busy and we can visit him at his work?"_

_Giving her a look of happiness, Lily explains to him about the usage of floo in the Wizarding world. Listening carefully, to his mother's explanation Harry smiles as he understands her words. _

_Taking a small amount as she stated, he gathered his cloak around him and threw it into the fire and yelled. "The Leaky Cauldron!"_

_Walking into the fire, Harry tumbles out into a room that looks at him momentarily with a guarded expression. His green eyes blinking in wariness, the youth remembers to move out of the way at the last minute when his mother comes through a second later. Her green eyes twinkling at the silence in the room she looks to the man behind the bar with a smile._

"_Tom, I'm going to Diagon alley with Harry to get his supplies. Is that all right with you?"_

_The old man's eyes widen in quiet realization. Being one of the few who James confided his sadness and pain to as the anguish of his son's supposed death hit him all those years ago. He looks at the youth with a studying expression. Having seen one of the only images of the Potter son, when he was a baby all it takes is looking into the green eyes that shine despite hidden in the shadow of the cloak._

_Understanding hitting him now, as the desire to protect still roars within him, Tom nods his head as Lily guides Harry towards the back. Moment's later as Frank and Alice did the same with Thomas and another boy... Lily could not help but be happy for Neville, as he answered each and every question Neville asked him with joy. The pure love he has for his children and Alice radiating from the two of them. _

_Wishing James was here, the red head was startled as a hand takes hers. Seeing Harry with nervous green eyes that mirror her own. She can not help but reassure. _

"_I'm all right, just wishing your father was here."_

_Tom, as they left for Diagon alley for the first time in ages gave every patron that day in his establishment free room and board for that day. __  
__It wasn't everyday hope returns to you..._

_**Elsewhere...**_

_Having entered Diagon Alley once more, Harry couldn't help but look once more at his surroundings in awe. The people rushing back and forth as the bricks close behind him from store to store, Lily smiled warmly as she linked her arm within his and gently started pulling him to various stores. Knowing that he already has his wand, she heads towards Madame Malkin's to get some robes. _

_An account with the seamstress being held, considering the scrapes her husband gets into, the older woman was surprised as this time, they had brought someone else for her to measure._

_Hidden in a cloak, Lily had approached her about a private session of measuring. Puzzled to say the least, Malkin had gotten one of her employees to come up and take over the front as she escorted Lily and the cloaked one to the back. _

_When the hood was revealed and all, it did not take her more then two seconds to realize who the youth was. Happily understanding and not saying anything, the older woman measured the teenager for his robes. Three sets of school robes, as well as a set of black dress robes for something that she knew because of her tie to Hogwarts the youth would need later. _

_Grinning warmly at the youth, Lily notices as he relaxes visibly around the storekeeper, suddenly his eyes growing bright with excitement, he looks at Madame Malkin, who nods her head in amusement. Grabbing his cloak and looking to Lily with a curious gaze, Lily can't resist the plea in his green eyes. _

_A couple of minutes later, Neville is pulled back into the room with the other Longbottoms following. Neville being subjected to the measurements, Lily and Alice both watched as Harry makes friends with the younger of the Longbottom boys. Talking with one another, as the boys did with each other and Frank, what stopped everything was the sudden screams filling the air from outside..._

_Her assistant rushing to the back with several customers, Frank nods his head and disappears as Lily, and Alice help calm down the customers alongside Madame Malkin. It takes a moment for both of them to realize that Harry and Neville as well as their cloaks have both disappeared. _

_Both women panicking at the thought of losing their boys so soon, they rush outside only to find surprise waiting for not just themselves. But for the aurors who are shocked at what both Harry and Neville have done._

_Their wands out, and pointed at several dementors set loose by Death Eaters. Not only were they holding them back with the Expecto Patronum spell, it was what they were and what they were doing that startled everyone around them. _

_Despite the silvery appearance of the corporeal fighters, both resembled the Charonte demon girl who was their sister in spirit. The fact, that they were wielding magic like an ordinary wizard and destroying the dementors not driving them away is what stunned everyone. _

_The two silvery specters were grinning and giggling like children, the red eyes sparking with life as they flew towards the dementors with glee, Lily and Alice as well as Frank watched as the boys concentrated and did not break a sweat. _

_Watching as the dementors fled from the silvery specters who one by one snatched them up and devoured them, the attack took only a few moments, before they vanished. The two demonic looking Patronuses gazing at one another disappointedly, they both waved happily at Neville and Harry before fading away._

_Looking at one another and grinning somewhat as they realize who their patronus is, they turn to find everything else in order. Sheathing their wands, the cloaked figures run back inside Madame Malkin's shop before anything else can happen. _

"_Mom..."_

"_Cover us..."_

_The two boys grinned with silly expressions. Confused and nodding their heads, Lily and Alice stall as the boys concentrate, their once green cloaks changing, shifting into dark red. They become a little taller and their wands move to the opposite side of their bodies.__  
__Once done, Harry placed a hand on Lily, looking radically different. Her eyes unrecognizing for a moment, it is the greenness of their depths that make her smile with ease. Placing a hand on Alice, she pulled the woman away as several aurors come rushing in looking for their saviors._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Someone else was watching the events that happened in Diagon Alley and began to shake with fear. It was not fear of these two heroes coming after him. It was fear of being the messenger to his master, once he found out his efforts were in vain. _

_Peter Pettigrew all but collapsed to the ground in terror as he shifted into his rat form. With this many aurors here it would be wise for him to leave and hide again, but as he shifted he watched as a red headed woman walked by beside a youth in a red cloak. Her smile animated and full of a life that she has not had in many years, Peter finds himself transfixed by something he has dearly missed these last few years._

_Ever since, Harry..._

_Shaking his head he turns around, and dives into a grate. It was best not to think about that time. James and the others thought that the graveyard incident was the first time he had betrayed them. How further from the truth could they be..._

_The first time came nine years ago, when he told Lucius Malfoy, the orphanage that he had gotten out of Frank and James when he and the Marauders had decided to get drunk. The blame for Harry's death..._

_Rests solely on him..._

_Running down the sewer walls, Peter never realizes if he had stayed up there just a few moments longer. He would have seen one of the cloaked figures shift once more and become a carbon copy, except for his eyes... of one James Potter._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**At the same time, Savitar's Island**_

_Remus was chuckling as he had a conversation with a dark haired woman, about myths and legends as Savitar had dropped him off before taking off to find this Fury fellow. Being the wizard that he was, the man was admittedly interested in learning about things from her perspective. Considering that for a majority of those myths, Katra was alive, she provided a unique perspective that he was most curious about._

_Pausing in mid sentence as a wind blows through the room from behind him. Katra smiles, as she waves at the dark primal man beside Savitar. Remus feeling the wolfish power flowing from him, his own wolf refuses to back down, but at the same time remains nervous as the dark haired man approaches. _

_Allowing the stranger to sniff him, and to feel him, he is shocked almost as he speaks.__  
"__So...you are this foreign kind of werewolf Savitar told me about." The dark man stated with a growl. "Your wolf is an alpha...and a smart one to." The man grins. _

"_What do you mean?"_

_  
"__It knows which Alpha is stronger..." His dark eyes state as they momentarily turn yellow. "It knows I can kill you without batting an eye."_

_About ready to protest, Remus realizes that what the man is saying is true. That animalistic side of him that sleeps beside his soul, although strong is shaking with fear. Still it remains steadfast and through Remus looks the dark haired man in the eye, awaiting his judgment. _

_Suddenly, the dark haired man laughs out load as he wraps a strong muscular arm around Remus's shoulders and looks to Savitar with a grin. "But then my mate would put me in a world of hurt as she would deny me what I want. Contrary to what many believe, she's in charge of the clan and not me. Come in about a month or so Savitar, and tell that brother of mine he better come visit. My wife is starting to get annoyed with him, as she misses her friend Bride._

_Grinning Savitar nods his head, as Fury grabs the bag of stuff beside Remus with ease. "Hold on to me tight, cub." He stated in amusement at Remus's indignant snort. As the two vanish, Savitar can't help but laugh alongside Katra. __  
"__That poor man is going to have to endure Fang's warped sense of humor you know that don't you?" A giggling Katra stated brokenly as she tried to calm herself down._

"_True, but the thing is Katra, I know this Werewolf's past quite well. Let me tell you what I know about this small group of boys that called themselves the __Marauders__..."_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Harry Potter or the Dark Hunters_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**One day before Hogwarts**_

_Sirius was admittedly moping. Despite having given his godson a present of a snowy owl which, the youth named Hedwig, to take with him to Hogwarts. He was now currently watching his godson pack his new clothes and books that he and his mother had picked up the other day, with relative ease. The dark haired boy looking at Sirius in puzzlement, the auror just sank even further into his chair._

"_What is it Uncle Padfoot?" Harry asked with a curious expression. Sirius turns to stare at the bright emerald eyes set deep within a face that he misses with all his heart. James should be here for Harry and not him. But his long time friend had escaped repeatedly every morning since Harry's arrival... Even Tory was here, the woman who was Harry and Neville's other mother had come to see them off. Archeron already there, she was quote. "Not going to miss this for the world."_

"_Just disappointed in your father pup..." Sirius replied sadly. "As much as I love hanging with you kid. I can't help but feel he should be here instead of me." Tory not saying anything can't help but offer a reassuring squeeze on the man's shoulders._

_About ready to defend Archeron, Harry realizes that it wasn't the Dark Hunter Leader that his godfather was referring to as he watches one of his mother's give comfort. It was to the other man, that he himself admittedly wishes would let him get to know him. He has made an effort to get to know James Potter repeatedly..._

_But the man always shied away. His mother and this man always made time for him. Much like his adoptive parents. But the one he wanted to know most, the one that even now he felt drawn to was fading away._

"_I know..." Harry said quietly in response. His dark hair covering the sadness etched in his eyes. "I really do like the fact you come and teach me Wizarding things when you can Uncle Padfoot. It makes things a lot easier for me...I just wish..."_

"_Wish what kiddo?"_

_About to respond, a familiar magic permeates the air and Harry grins as he races out of the room. Stopping and running back, the teenager pulls on a puzzled Padfoot, who follows with a curious expression. Tory giggling, she goes as well to greet someone who tingles at her senses. Arriving in the living room moments later, Sirius is smiling as Remus stands there alongside Savitar and one other man, who is currently talking to a smiling Lily._

"_MOONY!" _

_As Harry was busy rushing over to give greetings to his first teacher. Savitar accepts the hug with enthusiasm as Moony receives one himself from his longtime friend._

"_I thought you were busy talking to this Fury guy, to learn how to control your wolf!" Sirius exclaimed as he and Lily both looked his friend over. Already changes were obvious in the werewolf's demeanor. Although still the kind and friendly wolf, he had gone to school with. There were subtle differences in his stance. _

_And the fact that his magical power felt different...stronger..._

"_He was. Name's Fury.." The other man said in amusement as Harry greeted him as well. "Alpha leader of the Pack based in New Orleans, Louisiana." Looking down at Harry, he finds Lily grinning as the floo roars to life and the Longbottoms pile put of it one by one, sans Frank. Alice puzzled by Neville's grin and antics, spies Lily's visitors and smile in understanding._

_In fact they all watch as both he and Harry tackle the other man to the ground and wrestle playfully with the Wolf leader. _

"_I taught them much about magic and history." Savitar stated with a grin as he watches the two boys pounce on Fury once more. "When it comes to fitness though, I admit unless it is surfing I am quite lazy."_

"_So you had him work on their health and fitness..." Alice realized with a smile. It would explain why her son had such a huge appetite. And why she would often find him teaching his younger brother some things as well as his father._

_Because much to Frank's chagrin, he would often find himself pinned by his older son... Not that he cared much anyway. Her husband would take a lot more pins from Neville, if it meant bonding with the young teenager._

"_Who better then those who depend on those very things to survive?" Savitar said with a grin. "Who better then to teach them, how to survive when they can't depend on their own magic?" Tory chirped in as well._

"_True..." Sirius grinned happily, but as a puzzled expression crossed his features. He looks to the new arrivals with curiosity. "Why are you guys here anyway?"_

"_Because, I wanted to see my godson and my honorary nephew off to Hogwarts." Remus replied as Fury whispers something in the ears of both boys. Harry and Neville grinning. Alice and Lily both back up, as the two teens, get ready to move upon a couple of unsuspecting men. _

_Savitar realizing what's about to happen pulls an unsuspecting Thomas Longbottom out of the way as a few minutes later. There are two streaks of dark hair heading for Sirius and Remus, who are caught off guard as they are tackled to the floor. A scuffle going on as both boys wrestle their godfathers, when they are done, Alice, Thomas, and Lily were trying not to giggle as Fury and Savitar roar in laughter._

_Both men were trussed up in ropes of magic. Harry and Neville working in tandem as the magic was connected to their hands, the two men started performing various kinds of dances from the muggle world._

_Especially the chicken dance..._

_After about fifteen minutes, not to mention a few pictures taken by Lily, who promised copies to Alice. The two women chuckle as they have Harry and Neville stop their little prank. _

_Finally released from the spell, the two boys take off as both their godfathers start counting._

"_1 You know Sirius." Remus said with a grin. "With that stunt, think they can take our records for the most detentions away?"_

"_2 Nope..." The older man responded. "But I am happy about one thing!"_

"_3 What?"_

"_4 They are definitely Marauders!" The auror chirped happily. Reaching 5, the two men take off to get revenge on their godsons much to the amusement of the others, who sit down to chat amongst themselves. Thomas and Lily both quizzing Fury about his life as he finds the man cool in his opinion. Alice talks to Savitar about the events in Diagon alley. _

_Lily giggling as this is going on, she sets off to get the pictures developed immediately. Her husband will love the images of his son taking after him in all ways..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Auror Headquarters...**_

_James sighed as he looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk. Because of the incident with Voldemort not to long ago, he had yet to be given the all clear to return to work alongside Sirius. _

_Instead, he was stuck writing and filing long overdue reports of cases against Death Eaters. _

_Not that it made a difference in his opinion. _

_So when a snowy white owl appeared flying into his offices with a letter for him, he was puzzled. He had never seen this bird before in his life... But as she dropped a envelope onto his desk, she decided to preen a bit as she perched on the walls waiting for a response._

_Picking up the envelope, he opens it to find a letter and a picture from his wife._

_**James...**_

_**Before you wonder, the owl is a gift from Sirius to Harry. Our son named her Hedwig and she is a beautiful creature is she not. He had done so in preparation for Harry going away to Hogwarts. Tory and Archeron are here as well. Dumbledore has apparently met his match when he decided regardless of him being a teacher. He will ride the train with the boys.  
**_

_**Remus is visiting us and the Longbottoms by the way. He had come a day before the boys will leave, so that he can see them off to Hogwarts. His new pack leader Fury is here as well. Apparently, Remus has told him of a couple of other werewolves who feel the same way he does. Fury is going to visit them alongside Remus. **_

_**Anyhow, Sirius will probably tell you later...but Harry and Neville in his opinion are destined to be the next Marauders. The picture should tell you all of it...**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lily**_

_**P.S James...please be here tomorrow to come and see Harry off. Even I can tell he wants to see you...**_

_Gazing at the picture, James can't help but let out a laugh at his two long time friends. Memories of Sirius and Remus being manipulated by two fourteen year olds would and will indeed be priceless. _

_Still as he looks at the picture, his eyes are immediately drawn to the smiling face of his son. Green eyes reflecting his sense of humor as he is busy moving his arms in the picture, James could never feel more proud of Harry then he was at this moment. _

_Harry..._

_Shaking his head, as he feels himself getting attached, James looks around carefully. Taking his wand out he holds the picture in his hand and murmurs the proper spell. With tears in his eyes, he watches as the flames take hold of it..._

_The image of his only son and child going up in flames..._

"_Forgive me Harry..." The man whispered sadly and painfully. His heart was breaking in two as the photo became ash. "I can't...I just can't..."_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**_

_**Platform 9 and ¾'s, the next day.**_

_Lily and Tory both, were looking around the crowd on the platform in hopes that her husband would appear. Archeron had even come and was chatting with both boys as well as the other men while getting bags and trunks on the train. Having awoken early in hopes to talk to him, she was stunned to find that he had already left for the day once more._

_Seeing the disappointment in Harry's eyes as once again James was not there was heart wrenching to say the least. Sirius and Remus both when they and the Longbottoms had come in an hour later, she had to persuade the two men and Frank, not to go to the offices and forcefully drag James out. _

_Tory herself, was being restrained by Archeron, to keep from going after him._

_Still she was thanking god for Simi who was there thanks to Archeron. Heavily glamored to look human, the young demoness was the one, who had cheered up her son's spirits. Not to mention everyone else's. Even now the girl seemed to have made a friend, who somehow knew what she was!_

_Thus of course had startled Archeron and Tory making them wary and alert. But the fact that this Luna Lovegood was chatting with Simi in like tones, talking of nargles and other such things. Somehow, by the rapt expression on Simi's features, they knew she meant no harm. In fact Simi, who would be running around the castle under Tory's watchful eyes would be attending classes with the some of the younger years, was determined to go Snorlack hunting with the young girl as soon as she could. _

_The teachers having been alerted and introduced to the young demoness. Simi found herself happily spoiled rotten. Minnie had become Grandma, as Professor Sprout had become the neat lady and Hagrid was the big guy. Snape was the weird creepy guy, who smelled yummy. First thing Simi had to ask was could she eat him, which of course was meant with a series of loud nos._

_It had eased a lot of tension. Still, Lily herself was working on their close friends to keep them from going homicidal on her husband._

_**Flashback**_

"_Lily! This is getting out of hand!" Sirius stated with a roar. His dark eyes flashing in anger as he notices his friend flinch at his tone. Frank Longbottom, couldn't help but nod his head to Sirius's words in agreement. His own voice speaking up, Alice gasps at his words._

"_Even though I rarely agree with him Lily on some things, Sirius is right. James needs to get the crap kicked out of him, since he doesn't realize that Harry and Neville are here to stay."_

"_I think Archeron had done that himself Frank." Lily replied sadly. "But you know James..."_

"_Yeah a stubborn righteous git at the moment..." The dog Animagus muttered. Remus's hand on his shoulder before he could say anything else, the wolf is thoughtful for a moment before he begins to speak. Looking to Tory and Archeron, both simply nod their heads in agreement with his upcoming words._

"_I think he's scared..."_

_**Flashback ends**_

_Sirius as well as Frank, the minute those words were uttered of course denied it. James Potter scared of anything? _

_Preposterous._

_Still, no one knows her husband like she does, and as they were leaving, Lily had pulled Remus to the side and they had spoken. She had agreed..._

_James was scared of getting close to his son again. Scared that if he does, he will only lose him all the sooner... and it was all because of Voldemort. Her husband may act strong and arrogant, causing him to get on her nerves all the time. But she had also seen, his vulnerable side, the side that he rarely shows anyone, even herself. _

_After that incident with Sirius, Remus, and Severus that year when they were at Hogwarts, Lily had been determined to hate him. Thinking that he had put Sirius up to that stunt..._

_But what she had found was the opposite. James was honestly upset..._

_She started going out with him that weekend to cheer him up, and since then she has never regretted it._

_At the moment though, despite her own feelings on the matter, she was agreeing with Sirus. Her husband was being a stubborn git. _

_Hearing the last call of the Hogwarts Express, Lily looked down at her son, who admittedly shared her disappointment in James. "Maybe he just forgot Harry..." The red head replied warmly, as she hugged him with all her heart. Returning the gesture, and doing the same with Sirius and all the others alongside Neville. The two boys get on the train with Archeron and Tory...their hearts feeling warm and happy at the knowledge that their families love them._

_No one notices the dark owl flying in with the auror insignia, heading towards Lily. The woman startled as Sirius catches a package it drops above her before flying off. The woman is puzzled for a minute as the letter on top of it is addressed to her. _

_Opening it quickly, Sirius is messing with the package before he realizes what it is, by its feel alone. A gleeful look on his face, Sirius started yelling as Lily read and smiled..._

_  
"HARRY! HARRY PEEK OUR HEAD OUT OF THE WINDOW!"_

_Startled by this command of sorts, the dark haired youth does so. His green eyes finding his godfather as he runs towards him as the train starts to move, he is puzzled as the train starts to move._

"_What is it?"_

"_Catch! It's from your father!!"_

_Eager to grab it, Harry reaches as Sirius throws, catching it by the strings wrapped around it. The young man gives a hopeful smile as he waves goodbye once more. Sirius and Lily returning it... _

_Now as the train fades out, Remus grins a little bit. "Was that what I think it was?" The werewolf questioned. _

"_Yep..." Sirius replied with a huge smile. "James may be acting a git, and not talking to Harry, but he still wants to protect him."_

"_What do you mean?" Alice asked with a confused expression. The rest of the Longbottoms and Frank puzzled as well; Lily's answer causes them to smile._

"_James gave Harry his __**invisibility cloak**__."_


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Harry Potter or Dark Hunters_

_**Chapter 8**_

_Harry sat back as the train began to move. Neville across from him, his head resting on his hands, as he looks at the package with curiosity. It does not take long before the youth glares at his brother in spirit. _

"_Look Harry, are you going to open it or what?"_

"_I almost...almost don't want to."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's from my real father..."_

"_Then that's all the more reason to see what's in it!" Neville grinned cheekily. Archeron chuckling indulgently. Even Tory looked at what it was with open curiosity. Harry looking at his friend and brother in spirit as well as power thanks to Savitar, he nods his head in anticipation. Cautiously loosens the string, and finds a flowing material falling out, of the bag it was wrapped around. He is admittedly puzzled for a moment, as he picks up in confusion. _

_"Ooohh it shiny." Simi replied as she fingered it softly. "It super shiny Harry. Can Simi play with it?"_

_But when a voice neither boy knows actually speaks in awe at what Harry has in his possession. Tory and Archeron puzzled as well from looking at it turn to the one who tells them with awe._

"_Blimey! It's an invisibility cloak!" _

_Turning to find a red headed youth about their age at the door to their compartment, Harry and Neville look at him in confusion. The adults looking at in comtemplation as Simi giggles. The girl standing up, Harry smiles as he allows her to try it out._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, I mean look at her." The boy stated, as all but Simi's arms are now visible. _

_"Akri! I all gone!" Babble emanating from the young demoness who makes a bit of ruckus. They all turn to the boy who is just in awe. __"Those are really priceless...say who are you guys anyhow?"_

"_Harry Potter..." _

"_Neville Longbottom..."_

_"I'm Simi! And that's my Akri, and Akra! They supposed to be teaching...what are you teaching again Akri?" She stated as she turned around with a slight clueless expression on her features._

_"DADA..." Archeron smiled as he pulled the cloak off the demoness who whines at first. The boy straightening himself now, at the presence of the new teachers, moves to offer hand. _"_I'm Ron Weasley..." The red headed youth started to say something else with a smile. But he shortly found himself tackled to the floor of their compartment, by two other red headed youths. Twins by the looks of them, two identical faces look up in astonishment at not only where they are. _

_But what is in the green eyed youth's hands..._

"_Fred, my good man do you see what I see?" The one on the left said with a grin._

"_Why certainly George! A prime Oppurtunity I do say"_

_"Indeed. Shall we?"_

_"We shall!" Replied the one on the right who responded with a friendly and yet mischievous smile. Rapidly getting off their younger red head, they each wrap an arm around Harry as they whirl the cloak over them. _

_Somehow trusting these older boys, Harry finds himself taking part in the first prank of his school year..._

_Whether he was ready to or not..._

_**Thirty Minutes later...**_

_Harry, Neville and their new found friends the Weasely brothers, were laughing loudly as Fred tells of the prank they had pulled on some fellow students. Tory looking at her sons with disapproval as she promised punishment later. Her and Lily had been talking and she had wondered where the young man's sense of humor had come from. Still it was a harmless one by the sounds of it..._

"_And then Harry..."_

"_Bless his heart!"_

"_Came up with the idea..."  
_

"_To have Malfoy, start doing the Can Can!" The twins stated to the younger brother, who had fallen out of his seat laughing. Neville crying tears of joy, as he clutched his stomach was leaning back against the seat. Everyone laughing, it takes a while for them to calm down, before the three brothers look at Harry and Neville with a questioning gaze. Their eyes drifting to the two adults, who look at them with amsued and yet disappointed glances. _

"_Say..."_

"_What brings you guys?"_

"_Here anyway?"_

"_Transfers?" Both twins ask in unison. Ron nodding his head, in agreement at the need to know. The two dark haired boys, speak freely of their time with Savitar, and the discovery of who their families were thanks to their adoptive father Archeron._

_Said man just momentarily looking up as he is also mentioned to be the new DADA. The twins looking at the dark man, and the delicate woman beside him. Somehow think twice about pranking the new man as they do every year. Something within them states to attack this man. Would be a BIIIGGG mistake. _

_Still, taking most of the trip to Hogwarts to explain the story, only a few others come to join them as they speak. A young bushy brown haired girl named Hermione had gotten curious, as when asked to demonstrate one of the spells they had learned, by Ron. Archeron having given permission for the spell use._

_She had been walking by and watched as the two dark haired youths chanted and a barrier of pale blue light surrounded them. _

_The twins had then been asked to send a couple of hexes their way, and all watched as the barriers not only stopped the magic._

_But absorbed it..._

_That was the beginning of other students, being curious at what the two boys could do. _

_Joined by three other girls and then a second later two other boys. Harry and Neville found themselves relaxing from nervousness. Maybe school won't be so bad... These others seemed to be decent._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Hogwarts**_

_Seeing Hogwarts for the first time as they had arrived, both Neville and Harry were in awe of its beauty. The spires from the towers were tall and proud against the wind as the halls of the stone castle seemed to call to both of them with warmth that soothes their souls._

"_Harry..." Neville whispered as the magic welcomed him. "Can you feel all that..."_

"_Yeah Neville I can...Wild Magic...LOTS of Wild Magic..." _

"_Almost like the island..." Neville grinned as he spots the lake with a mischievous eye. Harry noticing the same thing, the two youths look at one another and grin. Both thinking alike, the two had started to get ready, at that moment, for their first step onto the Hogwarts grounds._

_A little bit later, both found themselves in a boat on said lake, floating alongside other boys and girls a few years younger then them. Their stuff sent on ahead with reassurances from the half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid. (According to the Weaselys) The two put their hands in the water to fill it brush against the creatures inside. Tory and Archeron having gone on ahead to the castle to wait for them at this feast. _

_Thanks to Savitar, Harry looks to Neville who had developed an affinity with most plants and animals of the mystic and normal variety. Despite the protests, from other children, of the supposed myth of a guardian beast underneath, Neville did not withdraw his hand. A grin coming over his features a few moments later, Harry gives his spiritual brother a high five and laughs. _

_The groundskeeper as well as COMC professor puzzled by this as he looks back from his boat begins to wonder. _

_Something tells him, that this year is going to be very interesting._

_Following a red headed woman, who was waiting for them once they entered the Castle. They learn about the Sorting. And how this hat with a personality according to their friends, reads their minds, their powers, and their personalities to find what best suits them..._

_Curious to a fault now, they are about to enter with the others, as they follow the red headed woman. But they are stopped by an older man next to a cat, who stops them beside a great door..._

"_Hold on, if ye be the transfer student, you have to wait, until Dumbledore announces it is time for your sorting."_

_Nodding their heads in understanding, they wait patiently as the Sorting of a sorts begin. When the last name of Rebecca Wailford is called, and she is sorted into Ravenclaw. The two watch from the shadows, as the man they had met earlier stands from the middle of a group of people at the center table on top of a dais._

"_Before we begin, I must introduce two new students. Both of these young men were believed dead, because of a fire that had occurred when they were children. Thanks to the persistence of our Aurors, and the love of those who had taken them in, you new DADA professor and his wife. They were found most recently alive and well. May I present to additions to our Fourth year class, to be sorted...Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom."_

_Both boys allowed to go in now, they walked down the center of the four tables. Many eyes upon them both, they simply stood radiating confidence and power. To the girls it was mysterious...intriguing...and very likeable._

_To those boys, whom they haven't met, there was a mixture of curiosity and fear. Rumors had already spread of that simple chanting spell that they had done on the train. _

"_Mr. Longbottom, would you please step up and be sorted." The woman they now know as Professor McGonagall asked with a kind smile. _

_The dark eyed youth nods his head and sits upon the stool. The hat moving and muttering a few things, it takes almost 10 minutes before the hat calls out..._

_**GRYFFINDOR!**_

_As a roar erupts from the table filled with students dressed in red and gold. It takes a moment before they calm down. The twins reprimanded for dancing and chanting, that they had gotten Longbottom, it was now his turn._

_Stepping up to the stool, he finds a voice talking to him inside his head._

_**Hmmmm...much like the Longbottom boy I see. You have the bravery of Gryffindor. The smarts of Ravenclaw...the loyalty of Hufflepuff and the cunning of Slytherin...**_

"_Thank you...could you..."_

_**Yes I will place you with him; Mr. Longbottom requested the same thing. The memories you two share of these Dark Hunters is quite formidable. And according to them, you work best as a team Boy-Who Lived. Therefore...**_

_**GRYFFINDOR!**_

_A loud roar once again came from the tables as Harry rushed to join them. A smile as he sat beside Neville and his now fellow dorm mates, Ron, a boy named Seamus, and another youth whose name had not been given yet. _

_They listened as the announcement of something called the Triwizard Tournament was coming to Hogwarts. All though it had sounded interesting, despite the age limit. When his real father was introduced, to explain more of the rules, Harry found himself looking more at him then listening. Hoping that James would do something..._

_He never really did..._

_Disappointment in his features, as looks of pity were given to him by fellow Gryffindors, Neville cheered him up as he winked at him. The twins catching the slyness, bound over to the two youths quicker then Dumbledore announces the arrival of the food. _

_As Neville explains what he and Harry were going to do tomorrow morning, the twins grinned with happiness as they asked to join in. Mostly because what they suggested sounded incredibly delightful._

_**The following morning...**_

_The teachers as well as several students were gasping in surprise, disapproval and shock at what greeted them when they looked outside their windows. Four figures, two of which were quite familiar as the Weasely twins, were in the lake. That wasn't really a lake anymore, thanks to the affinity that creatures had for one of the other two figures Neville Longbottom. Archeron and Tory who had come across the scene at the behest of Minerva just laughed at the sight and the faces of those who had never seen this event before._

_Harry Potter, the remaining figure, was busy explaining how to stay on board as waves started from the far end of the lake. Thanks to the lake guardian, who was wanting to have fun for a change, they were rising steadily in height. Now as two of the figures on giant pieces of wood paddled out to meet them. They watched as both figures caught the wave and rode the water..._

"_What in the world are they doing?" A Ravenclaw asked in confusion. _

_Hermione having passed by, couldn't help but giggle in amusement, as one of the dark haired boys wiped out._

"_**They're surfing**__..."_


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Harry Potter or the Dark Hunters_

_**Chapter 9**_

_James found himself resisting an urge to laugh as Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, reamed into him for his son surfing on the Black Lake before breakfast with Neville and the Weasely Twins. _

_Shooting a glare of irritation, mixed with a slight hint of amusement, the older woman couldn't help but smile herself. _

"_He certainly takes after you Mr. Potter." Minerva said with a kind smile. "Albus actually had to add a new rule to not go out on the black lake. Because the minute your son and the others came off of it. They were approached by several other students interested in trying it."_

_Smiling even more so, the smile disappears a moment later though as she looks at him with disappointment in her eyes. "So why is it, the one person who should have disciplined besides me this morning, simply walk past his son without much of a glance? Why was it that those who brought him back are the ones who ground him and not the one who should have?"_

_Looking away at the woman now, James moves to leave. "Mr. Potter, you never abandoned your friend Mr. Lupin in his time of need and he was a werewolf. Yet you would abandon your only child...your only son to make him want to leave his own family that he needs desperately. I find myself ashamed of you..."_

_A slump at those words is evident in the stance of his body. Deep regret as he opens her office door to leave, Minerva pauses in mid shake as she hears faint words. Ones that she has only heard once in her lifetime before and that was when he himself was a student here..._

"_**I'm ashamed of myself too...**__"_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Gryffindor tower, same time...**_

_Thanks to stories told by his Godfather, Harry had almost hoped his biological father would be there in the morning to catch him in the act. He had wanted him to see, that he to could have fun as James Potter did when he was a Marauder. He was sure that James would have been proud of him... Archeron despite having to discilpine him certainly was. _

_Tory was still giggling, as she had to explain surfing several times. At the moment, she to was offered a job and helped to teach Muggle Studdies with Professor Burbage._

_So when James continued walking past him...and saying nothing. Neville as well as the Weasely twins offered comfort and they gave him looks of pity. And considering that in the short time he has know Fred and George..._

_For them to express that much takes an awful lot, considering the twins were two of the happiest guys ever born. _

_They had taken him back at the moment and rushed past their head of house with anger in their steps. Their head of house having seen what had happened, she was sad. "Mr. Potter, Mr, Longbottom, and Mssrs. Weasely... Five points each from Gryffindor for this."_

"_Yes Professor..." the four youths reply in unison. The sadness in the green eyes of one of her newest Gryffindors is what saved them. "And ten points apiece for you Mr. Longbottom and Mssrs Weasely. For being a friend..."_

_Throwing one last look of disgust at the other Potter, three of the four drag their friend back and into the tower as their boards float behind them._

_Once returned, they wisely said nothing, but instead spoke of classes and various teachers. Ron now awake and having missed all the fun was petulant about things at first. But considering Harry and Neville were in his year, and not his elder brothers. It was deemed that his classes would be identical to theirs._

_So now, two dark haired teenagers alongside a red head, find themselves on route to breakfast and then their first class. _

_Well first for two of them at least..._

_Potions with someone named Professor Snape..._

_Having been warned thoroughly about the older man's prejudices against their house, by not only Ron but at leas thirty others in Gryffindor, not to mention Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Both Harry and Neville were prepared. _

_Taking their seats together, their new cauldrons in front of them, they wait and bide their time. Ron behind them and partnered with Hermione, the four chat amongst themselves as others in their class begin to arrive. _

_Unfortunately it was with the Slytherins..._

_Ron was growling in hatred loud enough, that both Harry and Neville became alert. A platinum blonde youth was approaching them surrounded by two larger students, whom Katra would have called little lapdogs had she seen them. With the way they seemed to bow to the skinny blonde between them._

_Her disgust of any man that could not stand alone was legendary. And it wasn't because she was a handmaiden to Artemis either. She just hated weakness..._

"_Well if it isn't the Weasel and his mudblood friends." The blonde sneered._

"_Stow it Malfoy!"_

_Ignoring the irate redhead, he looks at both Gryffindors with a cold exterior. "Potter, Longbottom, I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, and these two are Crabbe and Goyle, we can help you hang with the right people..."_

_Harry sighed and looked at Neville, who was already irritated by the blonde's presence. "My turn or yours..."_

"_Don't remember...Rock, Paper, Scissors?" The brown haired youth questioned as he replied. _

_Nodding his head, Harry turns to his friend and starts making the movements. Three minutes later, Harry grinned, and turned to Malfoy and the other fourth years who surrounded them with a puzzled expression._

_"Tell me do you like to fly?"_

_Nodding his head, Draco was confused as Harry reaches back and clenches his fist. Moments later Malfoy is flying out of the room, and into the arms of the Professor. The older man caught off guard by the force of the blonde being thrust against him. Snape is knocked to the ground, giving Harry and Neville both enough time to cloud the memories of the rest of their class. _

_Save their newfound friends..._

_Hermione clucking in disapproval, she still could not help but crack a smile. To save a griffon last year, she herself had done the exact same thing to the blonde in anger. Ron was just smirking, because Harry as well as Neville was telling him and 'Mione to pretend nothing had happened. _

_So when Draco came to a few minutes later thanks to an enervate spell, Snape as well as a now curious Dumbledore came through. Two wanting punishment and or revenge... __The other, already knowing what had happened, as he had felt the magic shifting in Hogwarts was simply preparing for the entertainment he was about to receive. _

"_Dumbledore, I want Potter out of here now!" _

_Of course, Harry acted innocent when questioned on how Malfoy got the black eye. His green eyes wide and expressive like that of a little boy, combined with witnesses of both Gryffindor and Slytherin, who claim that Harry was in his seat all along. _

_Needless to say, Snape and Malfoy both were not pleased. And Dumbledore was __**quite **__curious. He had always wanted to see if his potions master could turn a particular shade of red, which he has heard about, from many students who had succeeded in angering him._

_He wasn't disappointed, as he chuckled in amusement._

_Still his eyes drifted once more to both Harry and Neville. _

_For the two teenagers to cast this high a level of mind magic, Savitar had indeed taught them much. _

_**And he shall have a power the Dark Lord knows not...**_

"_Savitar, my dear old friend... What else did you teach Harry and Neville to do these past nine years?" He mused as he left, he could hear the whispers of the Gryffindoes asking how Harry had done all that he did. Not to mention the protests as punishments of a loss of points was handed out._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Elsewhere in Scotland**_

"_CRUCIO!"_

_Pettigrew also known as Wormtail screamed in agony, while others watched. Some with pity, but most with cool and calm indifference; after all it was not them who failed the master in Diagon Alley. The wizard and former Gryffindor has suffered this spell many times over the last couple of days as their Lord raged..._

_Word of what had happened had spread rapidly through out the Wizarding world. How the dementors, were not only stopped, but destroyed by identical patronus. The fact that the patronus were identical was odd, but not important. What was important as Voldemort released the spell, to allow the rat to scurry away, was that these particular ones had laughed, giggled and used magic._

_Which should not be possible..._

_That was the least of their problems though. Because something else had been reported, by not just one, but several of their own children..._

_The Potter and Longbottom boys have returned. All the death eaters know that it was Potter that had defeated their lord nine years ago. But because of circumstances surrounding the fact that many, thought that the boys were dead..._

_It was never fully announced,_

"_How could they have returned without us knowing!" Voldemort raged as he glared at each of his loyal inner circle._

"_Master..." Bellatrix Lestrange said quietly as she approached. The glint in her eyes is one of inescapable insanity; her recent stay in Azkaban had simply increased not just her loyalty to him. But her thirst for destruction..._

"_What is it Bella?"_

"_Master, let me go find out? Please..." The black haired woman pouted in a childlike fashion. The madness in her eyes growing steadily, Voldemort grins as he nods his head, knowing he must channel her power into something useful._

_Interrogation and torture of which she was surprisingly excellent in doing so. In fact he often believes that is usually the only time she as a whole is sane._

_A gleeful cry of happiness erupting. The woman apperates as she heads for a known bar frequented by aurors, to trap her new toy. In the meantime, as Voldemort sits in his chair, he is approached by others who although afraid wish to know something._

"_Master, what are we going to do about Potter?"_

"_We are going to do nothing." Voldemort replied. "We will do something about his son, and I have already set plans in motion. Dumbledore thinks that no one and I mean no one can get into Hogwarts." The dark wizard stated with an evil chuckle. "Wait till he realizes he is wrong..."_

_Grinning, the death eaters look at one another with foreboding. They have heard of the TriWizard tournament, through their children and various connections at the ministry. The fact that their Lord and Master had already placed his plans without them knowing was something to be afraid of..._

_Very afraid..._

_Because more them just the champions can die depending on the tasks..._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Two days later...**_

_Harry grinned as he and Neville seated side by side alongside their new friends. They had recently started receiving letters and care packages from not just their family back on the island or Kalistosis, but from Dark Hunters all over the world._

_Hedwig hooting happily as she and several other owls had to take many trips back and forth, the snowy bird had never been busier in her life. And she loved every minute of it. With the last of it delivered, she flew down as did the other birds expecting treats for their hard work. _

_Dumbledore watching smiles in amusement as three dishes emerge at the end of the table filled with owl treats of all sorts. Hooting with delight, the birds take to the air long enough to go down there and dig in. Water bowls emerging Archeron approaches with Tory who look things over. Simi bouncing over as well pulling her new friend Luna, the group of teenagers that also includes the Weasely boys as well as a few other classmates. _

A bag of stones that gleamed, were immediately pounced upon by Simi, along with a case of her favorite barbecue sauce. Among other things, as the Dark Hunters had thought about the young Charonte while they shopped.

The hunters knowing of wizarding communites now had actually gone into the closest ones in their areas and gathered things that they felt the boys would like.

Battle Robes of the finest quality dragonhide in reds, blacks, and greens had been sent along with boots. Swords and other weapons as well as COMPUTERS!

Which made the boys whoop for joy. Some of the wizards hating to tell them that nothing electrical worked, were shocked as with a wave of their hands, the machines came on and visual messages from the men and women began to play.

All in all, it took Dumbledore summoning for House Elves to help the boys out to get them on to class.


End file.
